Ginny je t'aime
by Aziliz
Summary: Draco et Ginny ensemble? Quelle idée! (auteur:ben et alors, c mon idée je te signale!) fic terminée REVIEWS SVP!
1. Le bal

JE TE VEUX ENCORE ( je suis pas encore très sûr sur le titre)  
CHAPITRE 1 : Le « two for one »  
  
Catégorie : Romance mais aussi un soupçon d'aventure avec du suspens et un peu d'humour.  
  
Résumé : Romance entre Ginny et Draco puis aussi un peu Ron et Hermione, je voudrais tellement que tout le monde trouve quelqu'un et soit heureux, c'est une manie chez moi.  
  
Je promets que je ne tire aucun bénéfice à utiliser les personnages de JK Rowling sinon de m'amuser ! ! ! !  
  
C'est la sixième année à Poudlard pour Harry, on est déjà à Noël et un bal à été organisé.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Le bal de Noël était enfin arrivé. Dans la grande salle des banquets de Poudlard les filles espérait avoir la plus belle robe et les garçons la plus belle cavalière.  
  
Cette année, Harry avait accepté d'accompagner Ginny. La jeune rouquine avait passé des heures à se préparer, elle espérait tant de cet instant.  
  
Ron avait demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner mais elle avait déjà accepté l'invitation de Garry, un Serdaigle. Heureusement Garry lui avait présenté Rosa, une de ses amies. Il n'aurait pas pu retourner avec Lavande ou Parvati.  
  
Ron et Harry était déjà arrivé accompagné de leur deux cavalières. Les deux filles se ressemblaient, elles avaient toutes les deux des cheveux roux et leurs robes étaient pratiquement de la même couleur. Rosa portait une robe de soie légère d'un beau violet pastel quand à Ginny, elle avait emprunté l'ancienne robe d'Hermione (également violette).  
  
Son frère se rappela de la première fois où il avait vu Hermione dans cette robe, cela avait été comme un coup de foudre, un coup de foudre avec un peu de retard, trop de retard.  
  
C'est alors qu'il l'a vu arriver, Hermione, au bras d'un grand blond. Elle était encore plus belle que les autres années avec cette robe rouge bordeaux, il remarqua également que Garry portait, lui, une très jolie robe noire avec des reflets bordeaux. C'est sûr, par rapport à lui, il n'avait aucune chance, il était adoré par toute les filles et c'était un préfet de Serdaigle. Après avoir poussé un soupir il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il profite de cette soirée.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Harry remarqua que Draco avait réussi à être accompagner d'une superbe cavalière, elle portait une robe émeraude et un petit châle noir décorait son cou, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient légèrement relevés gracieusement, elle était vraiment belle. Il en était presque jaloux. Non, lui jaloux de Malefoy, plutôt mourir. Il se réconforta en voyant que Goyle et Crabble, eux, étaient encore seuls.  
  
Draco : Alors Potter tu as enfin céder aux avances de ta groupie !  
  
Harry ne préféra pas répondre mais vit Ginny devenir toute rouge. Stéphanie tira Draco plus loin, elle ne semblait pas apprécier ses petites blagues.  
  
Les tables avaient été disposés sur les côtés pour créer une grande piste de danse, comme d'habitude Dumbledore avait usé magnifiquement de son imagination pour décorer la salle. Les mets avaient l'aair plus délicieux les uns que les autres, il avait même autorisé la bierre-au-beurre aux élèves mais avec modération.  
  
Dumbledore : Bien, je crois que tout le monde est là ; bien alors que la soirée commence !  
  
La salle s'assombrit légèrement et des lumières multicolores remplacèrent les bougies du plafond. Ginny regardait émerveillé la salle de bal comme lors de la première fois .  
  
Dumb : Tout d'abord la danse traditionnelle des préfets.  
  
Hermione et Garry s'avancèrent sur la piste ainsi que tout les autres préfets dont Draco.  
  
Harry et Ginny s'installèrent sur une table à côté de Ron et Rosa qui avaient l'air un peu gêné.  
  
Ils regardaient chacun les danseurs, Harry remarqua le regard de Ron fixé sur Hermione et il aperçut que Rosa aussi semblait fixer une personne.  
  
Harry : Vous avez vu que Draco a trouvé une cavalière plutôt pas mal !  
  
Ron : C'est vrai c'est qui cette fille ?  
  
Ginny : C'est Stéphanie.  
  
Ha : Tu la connais ?  
  
Gi : Ouais.  
  
Harry regarda cette mystérieuse asiatique (et oui encore ! Il fait une fixation ce pauvre Harry).  
  
Ha : Comment il a fait avec la tronche qu'il a !  
  
Gi : Il est pas si moche que ça, c'est vrai qu'il est bête mais on peut pas dire qu'il est laid.  
  
R : Mouais, c'est pas trop mon genre !  
  
Harry éclata de rire et Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la blague idiote de son frère.  
  
Enfin la musique stoppa et les préfets se dirigèrent vers les tables pour s'asseoir .  
  
Dumb : Allons, ne vous ressayer pas trop vite ! Pour continuer ce bal, je demanderais à tout le monde de s'avancer pour danser le « two for one ».( un silence envahit la salle et la peur se lisait sur les visages des élèves) Cette danse consiste à échanger de partenaire au milieu de la musique, vous êtes prêt ? ( les jeunes gens s'avancèrent prudemment par deux sur la piste). C'est parti mon kiki!  
  
La musique commença alors, elle était assez lente. Chacun commença à danser d'abord timidement avec son partenaire.  
  
Après un petit moment, Ron vit s'approcher Garry, il avait ce sourire charmeur. Il agrippa sa cavalière Rosa et parti avec elle dans un slow très rapproché.  
  
Ron, se retrouve en face d'Hermione qui venait d'être elle aussi délaissé par son cavalier. Ils restèrent un moment tout deux interdis, puis doucement Ron posa sa main sur les hanches d'Hermione et ils commencèrent une lente valse.  
  
Leurs regards fuyaient, les battements de leurs c?urs s'accéléraient en dépit de la lenteur de la danse.  
  
A l'autre bout de la piste Draco avait repéré son ennemi préféré. Il se rapprocha d'Harry.  
  
Draco : Alors Harry, tu arrives pas à te débarrasser d'elle ?  
  
Dumbledore parla alors, essayant de couvrir la musique qui venait de s'accélérer.  
  
Dumb : C'est le moment de faire un échange !  
  
Pansy arriva en compagnie de Goyle (qui semblait très mal à l'aise), ayant repéré Draco, elle se rapprocha de lui et se frotta de toute sa graisse sur son blond préféré. Harry resta immobile, saisit d'horreur tout comme Draco qui semblait avoir une soudaine envie de vomir.  
  
Pansy : Draco, on danse ensemble ?  
  
Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour se débarrasser d'elle, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il chercha rapidement des yeux une solution et vit Ginny qui le regardait, un air de dégoût se lisait sur son visage. D'un mouvement vif et bref il attrapa la jeune rouquine par le bras qui faillit tomber tellement le geste de Draco était sec et brutal.  
  
Draco : Désolé, j'ai promis à Ginny une danse.  
  
Et il parti presque en courant emmenant une Ginny désorienté qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
Stéphanie la cavalière de Draco voulant sûrement échapper elle aussi à la menace Pansy/Goyle s'approcha d'Harry. Le jeune homme encore sous le choc oublia vite Ginny quand Stéphanie arriva et lui décrocha un sourire coquin.  
  
Stéphanie : On danse ?  
  
Harry : Heu.. Oui.(il bégaya légèrement)  
  
Elle passa alors ses bras nus autour du cou d'Harry. Il sentit à ce moment la température de son corps grimper en flèche.  
  
Quant à Pansy, vexée de se recevoir un autre vent par Draco, retourna s'asseoir pour le plus grand plaisir de Goyle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors ?  
  
Une petite review please, cela fait toujours plaisir ! ! ! ! !  
  
SVP dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ! !  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤ 


	2. Envoûtement

JE TE VEUX ENCORE  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : Envoûtement  
  
Je promet que je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'utilisation des personnages créer par J K Rowlings.  
  
Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissés un petit mot, cela m'a fait très plaisir ! ! ! ! Et surtout, cela m'a motivé a fond.  
  
Résumé : Pendant le bal de Noël, Ron et Hermione se retrouve ensemble, Harry est avec Stéphanie (la cavalière de Draco) et Ginny est avec Draco, la danse n'est pas encore finie.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Des volets à claire-voie laissait deviner que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Le ballet des élèves était étonnant, cet ensemble de danseur représentait la jeunesse innocente qui s'amusait alors que le mal rodait tout autour d'eux.  
  
Draco avait emporté Ginny à l'autre bout de la piste où se trouvait Ron et Hermione. Mais son frère ne remarqua pas le bras de son ennemi glisser dans le creux des hanches de sa s?ur.  
  
La jeune fille rousse n'osait parler, de toute manière que pouvait-elle lui raconter, elle sentait qu'il la tenait fermement et elle se laissa porter. Quand ils furent assez loin Draco ralentit la cadence, Ginny était subjugué, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce petit crâneur dansait aussi bien. Alors qu'elle le regardait, plutôt impressionnée, il lui fit un de ses sourires supérieur. Elle se rappela alors de sa véritable nature et elle tourna la tête pour lui montrer son indifférence.  
  
Draco : Pas la peine de détourner ton regard, j'ai bien vu tes yeux remplis de désir.  
  
Ginny : Rêve pas trop.  
  
D : Je sais Harry serait furieux s'il savait que sa groupie est attirée par son pire ennemi mais c'est la vie.  
  
G : Premièrement je ne suis pas sa groupie et tu n'es pas son pire ennemi, c'est.  
  
Elle s'arrêta, rien que de repenser à cet être abjecte elle eut des frissons.  
  
D : Ecoutes Ginny, il faut que tu te fasse une raison, Harry ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais.  
  
Elle sentit la colère monter en elle.  
  
D : Moi par contre je suis libre ce soir et c'est vrai que tu es plutôt mignonne dans cette robe.  
  
G : Lâche moi espèce de. Tu te crois si supérieur ! ! !  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles elle partit en courant de la salle. Il avait dit qu'elle était mignonne ? Oh Ginny je t'en pris ce n'est qu'un abruti de première, le pire ennemi d'Harry et très certainement un mangemort.  
  
Avant de partir elle jeta un dernier coup d'?il aux danseurs et aperçut Harry qui était enlacé avec Stéphanie. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que Draco avait raison, Harry ne l'aimerais sans doute jamais, elle sentit des larmes monter et elle sortit, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air.  
  
Harry ne remarque pas la sortie de Ginny, son esprit était trop confus, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Stéphanie le regardait de ses yeux malicieux quand soudain une lueur verte passa dans ses yeux noirs. Elle s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
Stéphanie : désolé Harry je ne me sens pas très bien, il faut que je sorte.  
  
Harry : Je t'accompagne ?  
  
S : NON ! Je veux dire, c'est pas la peine, reste là.  
  
La jeune fille sortit en courant de la salle. Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre la table d'où il remarqua alors que Ron et Hermione dansaient ensemble. Ils semblaient assez gênés mais ils étaient si mignons ensemble.  
  
Draco, quant à lui, était seul sur la piste de danse alors que les couples défilait devant ses yeux.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dis, je lui ai même dit qu'elle était mignonne et voilà le remerciement, elle me plante en plein milieu de la piste de danse.' Le blond se faufila entre les danseurs. Il aperçut Pansy, Goyle et Crabble assis à la table des serpentards. Draco n'avait aucune envie de les retrouver. 'L'avait-il blessée ? Oh et puis il s'en fichait ce n'était qu'une Weasley ! Où était-elle allé ?' Malgré lui il se sortit de la salle des banquets pour la chercher.  
  
Il entendit la grande porte claquer. Qu'allait-elle faire dehors, à cette heure ? Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais après tout, elle n'avait qu'à rester dehors, dans le froid, elle ne portait qu'une robe légère. Il n'allait pas s'excuser tout de même ?  
  
Draco sortit, le vent lui glaça le sang. Où était-elle allé ? Il avançait prudemment dans l'herbe quand il aperçut une ombre près de l'étang.  
  
D : Ginny ?  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
D : Ginny, écoutes, je, tu sais je suis, enfin,  
  
Alors qu'il essayait de s'excuser, il la vit avancer dans l'eau.  
  
D : Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
C'était bien elle qui venait de marcher dans l'étang, s'enfonçant dangereusement.  
  
D :Ginny, ce lac est dangereux, il y a tout plein de bêtes étranges !   
  
La jeune fille ne semblait pas l'entendre et déjà ses jambes étaient complètement dans l'eau noir. Il se précipita jusqu'à l'étang. C'était trop tard, l'eau avait recouvert les épaules et sa tête ne tarderait pas à disparaître elle aussi sous cette amas noirâtre. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là, il retira sa robe et la déposa sur l'herbe, il remonta ses manches et surpassant sa peur de l'eau, il plongea dans l'eau glacée.  
  
D : Ginny, j'arrive.  
  
Seul le front dépassait maintenant de l'eau, Draco essaya d'attraper ses cheveux qui flottaient mais le froid ralentissait ses mouvements et il avait l'impression qu'il allait rester à jamais figer. Dans un dernier effort il tira Ginny vers lui et se dirigea vers le bord.  
  
Il s'effondra sur l'herbe tenant Ginny fermement dans ses bras. Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire un mouvement de plus.  
  
Ils restèrent là, immobile, la vie semblait avoir déjà quitté leur corps.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merci à tout mes gentils reviewvers (ça se dit comme ça ?)  
  
Melepha : Merci pour tes encouragement et c'est vrai que je me suis bien marré à écrire la scène avec Pansy !  
  
Marie : c'est sympa merci et j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps la suite.  
  
Fred : Oui, voici la suite ! ! ! ! !  
  
Sandi : une petite question à laquelle tu pourrais me répondre : Qu'est-ce qu'exactement une review ? J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un qui écrivais une suite possible de l'histoire, c'est ça ? Sinon merci pour tout et oui j'essaye de mettre un peu d'humour dans mes fics pour pas qu'elle soit trop monotones.  
  
Morgane : Oui moi aussi je les trouve trop mimi ensemble Ginny et Draco, j'espère qu'ils vont aller ensemble (lol) !  
  
Katarina : Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre Harry national, il va bien finir par trouver quelqu'un ! ! ! Quand à Stéphanie, son histoire sera révélé petit à petit, alors patience. Et puis merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que cette suite te plaît.  
  
Lunicorne : Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé un petit mot et voilà la suite ! !  
  
Deedlit : Merci, merci. (. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Pour la suite, je met environ un chapitre par semaine (j'ai des cours tt de même). Merci encore à toi et j'espère ne pas te décevoir.  
  
Mariecool : Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.  
  
Qu'avez vous pensez de la suite ?  
  
Merci d'avance à tout ceux qui auront la gentillesse de me dire ce qu'il pense de ma fic. (  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤ 


	3. Pacte avec le diable

JE TE VEUX ENCORE  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : Pacte avec le diable  
  
Je sais en ce moment c'est pas super drôle mais l'ambiance va s'améliorer je le promet (enfin pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain).  
  
Que sont devenu Ginny et Draco ?  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Son corps était encore faible mais petit à petit il reprenait ses esprits. Sa tête se balançaient sur les côtés. Lentement il ouvrit ses yeux mais tout était noir. Il entendait le bruit d'un moteur, il avançait.  
  
Ses souvenirs lui revenait petit à petit : Le bal, la danse, Ginny, le lac. Etait-elle encore vivante ? Il se souvenais aussi d'une voix, un murmure dans sa tête : « imbécile ».  
  
Il essaya de bouger, il remarqua alors qu'il était attaché fermement.  
  
Soudain, il sentit un atterrissage. Des portes claquèrent et des murmures se firent entendre. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour tenir éveillé plus longtemps. Alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil, une porte s'ouvrit, la lumière l'aveugla et il ne vit pas venir le coup de bâton qui l'assomma.  
  
Quant il se réveilla, il sentit des douleurs lui tiraillés le corps. Il reconnut cet endroit sombre et humide. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ?  
  
Ses poignets était enfermés dans des cercles de fer comme ses chevilles, il était fixé à un mur. Le contact de sa peau avec la pierre froide le fit frissonner. Il pensait qu'en entrant à Hodgward, il n'aurait plus à subir ses supplices, du moins pas pendant les jours de cours.  
  
Il entendit des pas dans le couloir qui jouxtait sa cellule. Son corps se raidit, il reconnaissait ses pas lourds et réguliers, il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Une clé glissa dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
  
Lucius : Mon cher fils, quel plaisir de vous revoir.  
  
Draco ne répondit rien, la colère montait dans ses veines.  
  
L : Je vois, avez-vous besoin que j'utilise ceci pour que vous fassiez enfin l'honneur de saluer votre cher père.  
  
Lucius sortit de sous sa cape un long et fin fouet, il brillait dans le noir. Le jeune homme détourna son regard en signe de défi.  
  
L : Je vous aurais prévenu.  
  
D'un geste vif, il éleva le fouet et le fit claquer dans l'air. Puis, le deuxième coup s'abattit sur le prisonnier.  
  
L : Humm. Même pas une plainte, je n'ai pas du frapper assez fort.  
  
Il fit claquer une deuxième fois le fouet sur la peau blanche de l'adolescent. Draco laissa malgré lui échapper un petit gémissement, ce dernier coup venait de lui lacérer la chair.  
  
L : Oh, quel douillet, ce n'est pourtant que le début. Je vais te faire payer de jouer le prince charmant avec une Weasley en plus !  
  
Plusieurs coup de fouet s'abattirent sur Draco, plus violent et cette fois ci son cri se fit plus intense. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais il savait que s'il pleurait, son père redoublerait les coups.  
  
Soudain, il comprit, Ginny n'avait jamais voulu se suicider, c'était son père qui l'avait forcée.  
  
D : Pourquoi tu as fait ça !  
  
L : Tu daignes enfin m'adresser la parole ?  
  
D : Elle est innocente !  
  
L : Si tu était plus futé tu aurais compris que ce n'étais pas elle que je visais mais plutôt un certain Potter.  
  
D : On se demande lequel des deux est le plus stupide. Murmura-t-il.  
  
L : Que siffle tu entre tes dents ?  
  
Lucius se retourna vers son fils et approcha son visage de Draco. De ses yeux maléfique il l'observa lui bloquant le visage d'une main.  
  
Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucius.  
  
L : Je te donnes une chance mais tu ne dois pas me décevoir.  
  
Silence  
  
L : Bien, voilà mon idée : Potter voudra sûrement récupérer sa petite amie. N'est-ce pas ?  
  
Il établit un silence, Draco attendait la suite, il savait que c'était son billet de sortie.  
  
L : Mais il serais encore plus blessé si elle ne voulait pas delui. Cela le détruirait si elle tombait amoureuse de son pire ennemi.  
  
D : Je ne suis pas son.  
  
Il s'arrêta, il se souvenais de ses paroles qu'elle avait prononcé le jour du bal. Il savait que le seul moyen de sortir de se cachot et de sauver Ginny était d'obéir à son père. Il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pendant ce temps là Ginny était allongé sur une planche dans un cachot. Elle fut réveiller par des cris de douleur. Autour d'elle tout était sombre. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle était encore trop faible.  
  
Le silence revint et Ginny frissonna. Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule, elle qui était habitué aux endroits chaleureux. Elle entendit alors des pas qui se dirigeait vers elle.  
  
Ginny ferma les yeux.  
  
L : Tu n'a pas intérêt à me décevoir une fois de plus ou la sentence sera mille fois pire que ça.  
  
Elle entendit la porte de sa cage grincer puis se refermer brutalement. Quelqu'un était avec elle, elle sentait sa présence, entendait sa respiration. Elle entendit qu'il gémissait. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle n'en avais aucune idée, tout ce qu'elle se souvenait c'est d'avoir quitter la salle de bal en pleurant, après son esprit était devenu confus.  
  
Ginny avait froid, ses vêtements étaient trempés, que c'était il passé ?  
  
Doucement, elle ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir son colocataire. Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi bien coiffés que d'habitude, il était recroquevillé sur lui même et ses vêtements avaient l'air en piteux état. Petit à petit, ses yeux se firent à l'obscurité et elle distingua enfin les courbes de son visage.  
  
Ginny : Draco ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Maintenant un petit délire de ma s?ur que je tenais à publier pour deux raison : lui foutre la honte et parce que ce chapitre un peu noir avait besoin d'un peu d'humour. Bien sûr cela n'ai PAS LA VRAI HISTOIRE ! ! ! ! Voici donc la suite de l'histoire selon ma s?ur (après le premier coup de fouet) :  
  
D'un geste vif, il éleva le fouet et le fit claquer dans l'air. Puis, le deuxième coup s'abattit sur le prisonnier.  
  
L : Humm. Même pas une plainte, tu serais devenu plus résistant. Il faut croire que tes séances régulières de torture se soit avérer utiles. On va peut-être forcer la dose pour voir jusqu'où tu seras capable de supporter la douleur.  
  
Il s'avança un sourire cynique posé sur ses lèvres, puis leva son fouet.  
  
Et alors là Lucius fut pris de convulsions et se tordit de douleur. Draco interloqué l'observa puis d'un coup son père releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux de déments. Il ouvrit la bouche et Draco se colla encore plus au mur, il se sentait trembler, de peur bien entendu.  
  
Et de la bouche de Lucius sortit un son que Draco n'avait jamais entendu venant de lui, il se mit à chanter ! Et oui et même qu'il chantait País Latino. Draco ne put s'empêcher de le regarder étrangement. Mais il n'était pas au bout de sa surprise en effet son père avait maintenant joint les gestes à la parole, où plutôt la chanson, et se déhanchait allègrement tandis que le Goyle père s'approchait avec un banjo à la main et habillé de couleurs vives. Puis soudain Voldemort apparut ainsi que Rogue qui se mirent à côté de son père et suivirent la chorégraphie. Bientôt tous les mangemorts étaient réunis dans la pièce en train de chanter, danser, jouer de la musique avec au milieu Pansy qui se déhanchait (très mal d'ailleurs) en secouant sa jupe.  
  
Puis soudain tout cessa et Lucius s'écroula en larmes, Draco le regarda cherchant une réponse.  
  
L : Draco, mon fils, ceci est notre malédiction, les Malefoy ont des crises de démence où ils se mettent à chanter d'infâmes chansons moldues ! ! !  
  
Draco prit sa main dans sa tête et se mit à crier comme un dément, non, jamais il n'accepterait ça ! ! !  
  
Pendant ce temps Ginny, éveillée, observant la scène depuis le début, convint que se rendormir était la meilleur chose à faire après avoir décidé qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination due à sa prise de drogue constante. Décidément la cocaïne lui faisait un effet très étrange.  
  
BREF ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Dans quelle famille de fou je vis..  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Après une triste présentation de ma s?ur hystérique voici un petit message pour mes gentils reviewers ! !  
  
Aelydia : Merci pour ces deux reviews, c'est bizarre mais la furie qui t'habite me fait penser à une personne de mon entourage (je n'en dirais pas plus). Tu sais que si tu ne veux pas que l'étiquette folle de colle à la peau sur fanfiction.net tu as intérêt à me faire des compliments ! ! ! Non je rigole mais sache que je peux détruire ta réputation. Niark Niark Niark  
  
Melepha : Merci à toi qui est fidèle à mes histoires. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante ! ! !  
  
Sandi : Merci pour ta réponse, je me sens moins bête maintenant mais je crois que tout le monde n'a pas compris cela.  
  
Katarina :Voilà tu as l'explication : Ginny ne s'est pas suicidé, on l'a manipuler ! ! ! ! Les méchants. Plus de détails sur Stéphanie. Humm. Peut- être dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Mariecool : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre mais je sort un chapitre environ par semaine et en plus cette semaine mon père a débrancher quelques jours la connexion internet (j'étais trop sur l'ordi.)  
  
Deedlit : Et oui cette Stéphanie intrigue.. Mais qui est-elle ? Suite dans le prochain feuilleton.  
  
Eowyn : Merci de la conseiller, je suis très émue mais mes chevilles vont commencer à enfler OH NON ! ! !  
  
Merci à tous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ! ! !  
  
Vous pouvez cliquez en bas à gauche si le c?ur vous en dit ! ! ! !  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤ 


	4. La cage

JE TE VEUX ENCORE  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : La cage  
  
Résumé : Lucius a mit son fils dans le même cachot que Draco. Il veut que ce dernier séduise Ginny pour faire de la peine à Harry.  
  
BONNE LECTURE !  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A Poudlard, le matin se levait doucement. Les souvenirs du bal étaient encore très présents dans les esprits. Surtout ce drame. C'était Neville qui avait vu la scène et avait crié en arrivant dans la salle « Ginny viens d'être kidnappé ! Et Draco aussi !   
  
Ron se souvenait bien de ce moment là, il était avec Hermione, leurs deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Ils allaient s'embrasser. il aurait tellement aimé, oui, quel rêve si doux, dans ce rêve, sa s?ur ne se faisait pas kidnapper, Neville ne criait pas et ils s'embrassaient, un baiser passionné.  
  
Harry : Debout Ron !  
  
Harry était plutôt de mauvaise humeur, il n'avait pas bien dormis, il ne pouvait oublier cette lueur verte qui était apparu dans les yeux de Stéphanie, il se souvenait aussi s'être évanoui peu après. Elle était si belle, si mystérieuse, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Le jeune homme s'assit sur le rebord du lit de son ami, ses yeux fixaient le vide.  
  
Ron : Harry je peux savoir à quoi tu penses, ou plutôt à qui ?  
  
Il sortit de sa rêverie.  
  
Ha : Ron, c'est peut-être bizarre mais je n'avais jamais vu cette fille auparavant.  
  
Ro : Quelle fille ?  
  
Ha : Stéphanie.  
  
Ro : Ah, c'est normal, elle est arrivée cette année en 6ème année.  
  
Ha : Comment tu sais ça ?  
  
Ro : Elle et ma s?ur sont devenues très amies et elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler, si tu l'avais plus écoutée.  
  
Ha : Je suis désolé, je sais j'aurais du la protéger.  
  
Ro : Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne peux pas te mettre tout sur le dos.  
  
Les deux amis descendirent dans la salle commune où ils retrouvèrent Hermione.  
  
Ro : Salut Hermi !  
  
Hermione : Salut les gars !  
  
Harry resta un moment immobile, surpris, ces deux là s'insultaient il y a à peine un jour.  
  
Ha : Je suis heureux de voir que ça va mieux entre vous deux !  
  
Les deux concernés se mirent à rougir en repensant au bal.  
  
Ha : Des nouvelles de Ginny ?  
  
He : Non malheureusement mais elle et Draco on leurs photos dans la gazette.  
  
Ro : Je suis sûr que c'est de la faute de Draco !  
  
Ha : J'aimerais bien mais je crois que ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
  
Harry n'avait pas voulu effrayé ses amis mais il savait qu'il avait réussi à entrer à Poudlard. C'était de sa faute, toujours le même, ce même ennemi qui avait détruit sa vie, sa famille. Il le savait, cette douleur à son front ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il était au bal et c'était lui qui avait kidnappé sa cavalière.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pendant ce temps là dans le manoir des Malefoy, Ginny reprenait des forces. Draco était toujours avec elle, recroquevillé dans un coin de leur cage. Tout était confus dans sa tête mais elle se souvenait de sa danse avec Draco. Elle se leva doucement. Draco n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivé.  
  
Ginny : Draco ?  
  
Draco : Mouais.  
  
Gi : Où sommes-nous ?  
  
Dr : Chez moi.  
  
Chez lui ? Etait-ce une habitude pour lui de rester enfermé dans un cachot.  
  
Gi : Qu'est-ce que, comment sommes nous arrivé ici ?  
  
Draco remua légèrement et la jeune fille put voir que les contours de ses yeux étaient rouges, il devait avoir pleurer.  
  
Dr : Tu as failli te noyer, je t'ai sauver.  
  
Etait-ce la vérité ? Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir, non il n'avait pas cet air supérieur qu'elle détestait tant. Elle se leva et s'assit près de lui.  
  
Gi : Merci.  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Il ne se supportait pas, il allait encore obéir à son père, cet être ignoble. Pourquoi devait-il s'en prendre à Ginny, elle n'avait rien fait. Mais s'il lui disait ? S'il la mettait au courant. Bien sûr, il était sûrement surveiller en ce moment mais s'il lui racontait son pacte, le plan de son père échouerait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il allait enfin pouvoir se venger.  
  
Gi : Tu souris enfin.  
  
Il se tourna vers elle, elle était si naïve, si innocente.  
  
Draco allongea ses jambes, il sentit ses blessures le tirailler et poussa un petit gémissement.  
  
Gi : Tu as mal ?  
  
Dr : Non.  
  
Gi : ne mens pas.  
  
De quoi se mêlait-elle, pourquoi était-elle si familière avec lui. Il sentit une main froide lui toucher le bras, il sursauta.  
  
Dr : Ne me touches pas !  
  
Il se leva brusquement, révélant ses blessures sur son torse. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et Ginny pouvait clairement voir les marques que le fouet avait laissé. Voyant le regard de la jeune fille posé sur ses cicatrices, il se retourna, honteux de s'être montré dans toute sa faiblesse.  
  
Gi : Draco tu es blessé, laisses moi t'aider !  
  
Dr : Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?  
  
Gi : Tu m'as sauvé, j'ai une dette envers toi.  
  
Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos. Il n'était pas habitué à cette gentillesse envers lui, jamais les anges ne lui avaient sourient.  
  
Gi : S'il te plaît laisse moi te soigner.  
  
Dr : NON !  
  
Il l'entendit pleurer. Pourquoi cette idiote pleurait-elle ?  
  
Dr : Désolé.  
  
Il était obligé de s'excuser, pourquoi ?  
  
Gi : Je me sens si inutile. Je ne cause que des ennuis à Harry, je ne suis qu'une idiote.  
  
Il se retourna, elle était adossée aux barreaux, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Malgré lui, il l'enviait de pouvoir exprimer ces sentiments si librement.  
  
Dr : Arrêtes de pleurnicher !  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
  
Dr : C'est bon vas-y, soigne-moi !  
  
Elle enleva les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage et regarda plus attentivement les blessures de son sauveur.  
  
Gi : Est-ce que tu peux enlever ton tee-shirt ?  
  
Tout en disant cette phrase, ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. Le jeune blond ne le remarqua pas et il enleva son tee-shirt.  
  
Elle pris l'écuelle d'eau et déchira un bout du tee-shirt de Draco.  
  
Dr : Hé ! Mon tee-shirt !  
  
Gi : Tu comptais le remettre ?  
  
Draco tourna la tête. Elle avait raison, son père avait encore réduit en lambeaux un de ses vêtements préférés. Mais le jour de la vengeance avait sonné.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Vous avez été nombreux à écrire en rapport avec la suite de ma s?ur. Peut- être récrira t-elle une suite loufoque pour le prochain chapitre si vous le désirez.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merci encore à tout mes reviewers, cela me fait tellement plaisir ! ! ! (  
  
Melepha: Pour savoir ce que tout ça va donner il faut lire tout mes chapitres! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu!!  
  
Katarina : Moi aussi je pense que Draco est méchant parce que son père est méchant avec lui, (c'est un peu pour ça que je le mets dans ma fic) : Il a juste besoin d'un peu d'amour. Pour Stéphanie, je ne peux pas en parler comme ça mais petit à petit pour laisser du suspens. J'espère que tu auras le courage d'attendre.  
  
Mariecool : Et non ma s?ur était dans son état normal quand elle a écrie ses quelques lignes. Merci en tk pour tes reviews et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.  
  
Aelydia : Comment as-tu deviné que Draco et Ginny allaient finir ensemble ? Tu dois avoir des visions, mais ne serais ce pas du à la moquette ?  
  
Fred : Merci pour tes deux reviews, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux plus du tout.  
  
Deedlit : Ma s?ur faire une fic, ça promet ! ! Mais pourquoi pas ? En fait elle a déjà fait une fic sur fanfiction.net, essayes de deviner qui est ma s?ur mystère !  
  
GinnyMcGregor : Oui, c'est assez spécial de s'imaginer les Malefoy dansant Paris Latino. Mais après tout, Lucius n'a t-il pas un petit air d'Emma ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? 


	5. Des progrès

CHAPITRE 5 : Des progrès  
  
Résumé : Ginny et Draco sont toujours au manoir Malefoy et Ron, Hermione, Harry, Stéphanie et les autres toujours à Poudlard. Ginny a proposé à Draco de le soigner.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Il ne bougeait pas. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le torse de Draco. Lentement elle lavait ses blessures. Sa peau était si blanche, comme la sienne.  
  
Le jeune blond sentait sa respiration tout contre lui, un souffle doux qui lui caressait le creux du cou. Il tourna son regard vers son infirmière. Elle semblait si appliqué à sa tache, elle en était presque touchante. Il n'avait jamais connu une personne si gentille. Mais elle était trop naïve, comme si elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face.  
  
Ginny comprenait mieux pourquoi Draco était si méchant. Il avait du souffrir, les cicatrices que laissaient apparaître son corps trahissaient une enfance malheureuse. Elle aurais presque eu de la peine pour lui. Non, ce n'était pas une raison pour être si méchant. Ces paroles au bal l'avait profondément blessée, pourtant, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, elle essuya de sa manche les quelques larmes qui voulaient coulés.  
  
Draco : Oh non, tu vas pas encore pleurer !  
  
Il ne savais pourquoi mais il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, il se sentait obligé de la protéger. Il n'avait rien fait pourtant cette fois-ci et il n'était pas vraiment doué pour consoler quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et cela l'énervait encore plus.  
  
Dr : QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ?  
  
Il venait de lui crier dessus ce qui ne fit que redoubler les sanglots de la jeune fille. Il lui agrippa sa main tremblante.  
  
Dr : Pourquoi tu pleures encore ? Je . . .  
  
Ginny regarda Draco, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais ses amis lui manquaient, elle était fatigué, elle n'arrivais pas à arrêter se flot de larmes.  
  
Dr : Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
  
Draco venait de plonger son regard azur dans les yeux embrumés de la jeune fille. Ses sanglots stoppèrent. Ses paroles l'avaient surprise, elle ne l'aurais jamais imaginé dire ce genre de choses.  
  
Comment avait-il pu dire un truc si nul ! Il remarqua que cela avait marché, elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle le regardait à présent, ses deux yeux clairs étaient encore entourés de rouge. Elle paraissait si fragile.  
  
Ils remarquèrent alors que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux. Draco lâcha le poignet de Ginny et toussa légèrement pour masquer son gêne. Quant à Ginny, elle rougit et recula.  
  
Ils essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits et faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Il était revenu pour être sûr que son fils mette son plan à exécution.  
  
Lucius : Venez fils et amenez la, j'ai à vous parler.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Les trois gryffondors descendaient pour manger quand une voix les interpella.  
  
Stéphanie : Excusez-moi, vous avez des nouvelles de Ginny ?  
  
Ron : Non, rien, et toi ?  
  
St : Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais Draco as dit un truc étrange.  
  
Elle regarda derrière pour voir si personne ne les écoutaient.  
  
St : Je ne peux pas vous parler ici, rendez-vous ce soir, 22h, au même endroit  
  
Hermione : D'accord. Ca va toi ? Je sais que Ginny était ta meilleure amie et tu semblais proche de Draco aussi.  
  
St : Heu.. Ouais.  
  
Ro : Bon, à ce soir.  
  
Ils se séparèrent. Harry, lui était soudainement devenu muet et il lui fallu quelques temps avant de reprendre ses esprits.  
  
Ha : je, vous, vous la connaissez bien ?  
  
Ro : Bof, c'est juste une amie à ma s?ur.  
  
He : Pareil.  
  
Ils traînèrent Harry jusqu'à la grande salle où tout le monde les observaient avec compassion. Ils pensaient tous que Draco était le responsable même les serpentard qui s'en ventaient.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ginny : Comment as-tu réussi à nous faire sortir du cachot ?  
  
Techniquement il n'avait pas « réussi » à les faire sortir du cachot mais son orgueil fit qu'il laissa Ginny le remercier. C'était encore une astuce de son père pour que Ginny tombe amoureuse de lui. Bien sûr, il aurait du tout lui dire maintenant mais il était toujours rester dans l'ombre de Potter, pour une fois qu'on le félicitait de son courage.  
  
Gi : Merci beaucoup.  
  
La jeune rouquine déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco. Il aimait se sentit adulé. Ginny vit alors qu'il recommençait son petit sourire supérieur mais elle ne dit rien.  
  
Dr : Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
  
Gi : Parce que j'ai une chambre ?  
  
Dr : Oui, tu pourras te sentir comme chez toi.  
  
La chambre que Draco lui montra était tellement immense et tellement vide, elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa maison. La tapisserie était jaune dorée, tout comme la moquette. Un grand lit à baldaquin et une immense armoire, c'était a peut près tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre. La jeune fille se précipita sur le balcon, elle pouvait voir une forêt très étendue, aucune maison n'était visible.  
  
Dr : Elle te plaît ?  
  
Gi : C'est superbe !  
  
Dr : Bon je te laisses alors.  
  
Gi : Tu vas où ?  
  
Dr : Dans ma chambre.  
  
Gi : Tu me laisses toute seule ?  
  
Dr : Ben oui. Pourquoi ?  
  
Gi : Je peut pas rester avec toi ? J'aime pas être toute seule.  
  
Dr : Ecoutes je ne vois pas pourquoi. . .  
  
Gi : S'il te plaît !  
  
Elle le suppliait du regard.  
  
Dr : En quel honneur je devrais. . .  
  
Gi : Draco ! J'ai peur toute seule ! Et puis qui me dis que ton père ne va pas venir m'enlever encore une fois.  
  
Dr : Mais, . . .  
  
Gi : Allez !  
  
Dr : Bon, je veux bien que tu restes un peu avec moi, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à m'énerver !  
  
Gi : Promis  
  
Elle se sentais soulagé, elle n'aurais jamais supporté de rester toute seule dans cette grande pièce vide. Elle suivait Draco dans les couloirs en faisant attention à ne pas le quitter des yeux car sinon elle se serait sûrement perdue. Enfin le jeune homme stoppa devant une porte au fond d'un couloir.  
  
Dr : Pas de commentaire sur la déco et ne tu ne touches à rien !  
  
Gi : Promis.  
  
Il poussa un soupir puis tourna la poignée. Ginny entra en silence dans le noir quand Draco alluma enfin la lumière. Elle découvrit une grande chambre teinté de vert, quoi de plus normal pour un serpentard. La tapisserie était recouverte ici et là de poster de groupe de Rock.  
  
Gi : T'aimes bien le rock ?  
  
Dr : Heu . . . Ouais.  
  
Draco s'allongea sur son lit, Ginny en fit de même.  
  
Gi : Quel groupe tu préfères ?  
  
Dr : Tu connais pas de toute façon, tu n'aimes que les trucs niannians !  
  
Gi : Tu me juges sans me connaître !  
  
Dr : C'est Stéphanie qui me l'a dit !  
  
Gi : J'en connais une qui va m'entendre quand je vais rentrer.  
  
Draco se mit à rire mais s'arrêta net, il venait de rire à une blague de Weasley.  
  
Gi : T'es amoureux ?  
  
Dr : Hein ? Quoi ? De qui ?  
  
Gi : De Stéphanie ?  
  
Dr : Mais non, c'est juste une amie, elle m'a aidé à échapper à la menace Pansy.  
  
Cette fois ci c'est Ginny qui se mit à rire et Draco la rejoignit.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et oui. Elle a récidivé. Voici donc pour le plus grand bonheur de certain et le plus grand désarroi d'autres, une nouvelle aventure qui nous plonge dans la mystérieuse malédiction des Malefoy. Attention public sensible s'abstenir et en passant si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson d'Alphonse Brown, téléchargez la !  
  
Pendant ce temps en Palombie :  
  
Lucius se promenait dans le désert, il avait décidé d'entreprendre ce voyage initiatique pour essayer d'échapper à la malédiction. Mais depuis une autre quête l'habitait, ou plutôt un rêve : il voulait devenir shaman king ! Il voulait devenir le shaman le plus respecté de tous et pouvoir parler avec l'esprit de la nature (vous avez qu'à lire le manga si vous comprenez rien). Il s'épancha le front avec la serviette mickey qu'il traînait partout et lui servait de doudou (bah oui c'est un c?ur tendre le pitit Lucius).  
  
Il marchait depuis des heures sans croiser âme qui vive quand tout un coup quelqu'un apparut devant lui, il releva les yeux et observa l'intrus. « Dumbledore ? Vous faites quoi là ? »  
  
« Ah désolé moi c'est pas Dumbedore mon petit nom, je suis Gandalf le blanc ! ! ! »  
  
Lucius l'observa, il ne connaissait pas de Gandalf, il décida de continuer à avancer se disant que ce devait être ça un mirage. Alors qu'il continuait à avancer son mirage l'interpella.  
  
« Excusez moi je cherche mon cher ami Aragorn, vous ne savez pas où je pourrais le trouver ? »  
  
« Aragorn ? »  
  
Et là surgit un guerrier devant lui, Lucius décida de ne même pas chercher à savoir ce qu'avait pu inventer son imagination et continua tout droit. Puis le désert s'effaça devant lui il se retrouva sur une plage au soleil, et quand il regarda ses fringues, il portait une chemise jaune avec des fleurs et un short rouge avec des petites planches de surf vertes dessus. Il se retourna et découvrit une fête où participait les deux étranges personnes qu'il avait rencontré, il apercevait dans la foule aussi des être minuscules et d'autres avec des oreilles pointues. Un blond aux oreilles pointues s'approcha de lui et lui adressa la parole.  
  
« Excusez moi, vous ne semblez pas être sur la liste des invités, c'est quoi votre nom ? »  
  
Puis tout un coup une vague de douleur l'envahit et des sons sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. 0 ses côtés venait d'arriver Arwen, Eowyn et Galadriel qui commençait une chorégraphie que Lucius s'empressa de suivre suivi par le reste de l'assistance.  
  
« Tout le monde est par terre avec L.M ?  
  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
  
Lucius Malefoy ?  
  
Yeah !  
  
Le digne serviteur de L.V. ?  
  
Yeah !  
  
Voldie !  
  
J'viens du 7-6,  
  
Du funk et du vice  
  
Représente le mal avec mon complice  
  
J'suis frais comme les fruits de mer ! Sa mère !  
  
Tu sais c'est qui Voldie ? Mon maître !  
  
Avec ma cuisine au beurre, black, blanc, beur,  
  
Mon style, fait peur ! Comme ta soeur !  
  
Les filles en sont folles, les DJ en raffolent,  
  
Tous attendent l'album d'Lucius Malefoy  
  
J'ai la soul pour les sisters, le freeze pour les misters  
  
Et quand je débarque à Poudlard,  
  
C'est le twister !  
  
Lucius c'est moi ! Mon nom Malefoy !  
  
Hardcore comme le nord Underground  
  
Eh cousine, j'suis une sex-machine !  
  
Ramène tes copines j'leur casse le jean !  
  
{Refrain:}  
  
Lucius Malefoy...  
  
La puissance du port du Havre !  
  
Son nom c'est Lucius Malefoy...  
  
La culture de la betterave !  
  
Lucius Malefoy...  
  
du Calvados pour les braves !  
  
Son nom c'est Lucius Malefoy...  
  
les soeurs get up gettin' on up dans les caves  
  
Get up stand up bouge the fonk {x4}  
  
Un jour j'irai à New York, ou en Amérique !  
  
Devenir une re-sta comme tout comme Rivers Dick  
  
J'aurais plus d'étoiles sur hollywood boulevard  
  
Que Joël Robuchon au michelin ce guide de tocard!  
  
T'as du style !  
  
Ouais c'est vrai !  
  
Mais tu t'épiles !?  
  
Oh ! Comment tu le sais !?  
  
Mes pompes cartonnent, ma moustache frisonne,  
  
les filles me klaxonnent (tiding) c'est qu'ma musique est bonne !  
  
Angleterre - Californie, même combat !  
  
Poudlard - Le Bronx, j'suis chez moi !  
  
J'fais des jaloux, j'fais des envieux, j'fais même des meroux à la sauce bleue !  
  
Mon nom, c'est Malefoy, prénom Lucius !  
  
Représente le funky-beat made In England !  
  
Eh cousin quand j'balance, c'est l'hystérie !  
  
Ramène pas ta femme, elle me kiffe j'te l'dis !  
  
{au Refrain, x2}  
  
Get up stand up bouge the fonk {x4}  
  
{au Refrain}  
  
Alors que la musique prenait fin, tout le monde continuait à danser sauf Lucius qui s'effondrait en larme. Il ne supportait plus cette malédiction.  
  
Aziliz : * hUM Hum ! * Bon, ben voilà, elle a fini de délirer toute seule ! ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! ! ! !  
  
Melepha : Merci,  
  
Mariecool : Non, elle ne prend aucune drogue, ne bois pas, enfin c'est ce qu'elle me dit . . .  
  
Katarina : Ce serais trop facile si je te disais qui était ma s?ur et elle m'en voudrait, par contre si c'est toi qui le trouve, elle ne pourra pas me le reprocher mais sache que ces histoires sont assez sérieuses (surtout par rapport à ces trips sur les Malefoy)  
  
The Mauraudettes : Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.  
  
Jade : C'est bon ne déprime plus la suite est arrivé ! ! !  
  
Miya Black : Oui ma soeur est un peu . . . Comment dire ça . . . Etrange . . .  
  
Lady-be : Merci ! ! ! (  
  
Deedlit : Merci pour tout tes compliments et pour ma s?ur, reporte toi à la fin.  
  
Flo007 : Merci, merci mais ce n'est pas encore la fin !  
  
Aelydia : Je suis un peu sceptique sur ton troisième ?il, mais bon . . . En tout cas merci pour tes reviews et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
PETIT CONCOUR :  
  
A celui qui trouvera ma s?ur, voici un premier indice (j'en donnerais peut- être d'autres si vous êtes gentils) : ELLE a déjà écris une histoire dans la catégorie romance.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! ! (je serais enfin en vacances ! ! ! ! ! !)  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤ 


	6. Le secret

CHAPITRE 6 : Le secret  
  
Résumé : Ginny est dans la chambre de Draco ; Stéphanie a donné rendez-vous à Ron, Hermione et Harry pour leur dire un secret.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Ginny était allongé sur le lit de Draco. Le jeune homme venait de se lever pour mettre un disque dans sa chaîne. Il voulait lui faire découvrir les musiques qu'il aimait. Elle devait déjà avoir entendu tout les albums des groupes de rock sorcier les plus connus. Plus la nuit avançait et plus ils apprenaient à se comprendre.  
  
Ginny : Draco est-ce que tu es amoureux ?  
  
Dr : Je t'ai déjà dit que non, Stéphanie ne m'intéresse pas, c'est juste une amie.  
  
Gi : Qui te parles de Stéphanie ?  
  
Il se retourna et la regarda. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Ginny senti les battements de son c?ur s'accélérer, il la fixait de ses yeux bleus. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Lentement il se pencha vers elle, il lui dégagea ses cheveux et glissa sa bouche près de son oreille.  
  
Dr : c'est un secret. Lui murmura t-il.  
  
Puis il s'écarta et sourit, content de lui. Ginny resta quelques instants chamboulée, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, son c?ur s'était tellement affolé. Elle réussi tout de même à se reprendre alors que Draco changeait de cd.  
  
Gi : Toi tu sais bien pour moi ! Tu peux bien me le dire, je dirais rien promis !  
  
Le jeune blond se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Dr : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout Poudlard est au courant que tu es amoureuse d'Harry.  
  
Ginny rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
Dr : Si tu veux savoir, il n'y a personne, personne n'est assez bien pour moi.  
  
Gi : C'est ça !  
  
Dr : Ginny, mon dieu ma chère, seriez vous insolente ?  
  
Gi : Va te faire voir !  
  
Dr : Quoi ? Comment la jeune mademoiselle Weasley prononcer ce genre de chose ? C'est le monde à l'envers !  
  
Gi : Tu vas arrêter ?  
  
Draco éclata de rire.  
  
Gi : Tout le monde pense que je suis super coincé, j'en ai marre.  
  
Dr : As toi de montrer que tu ne l'ai pas ! Pour ça je crois que je peux t'aider.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Stéphanie attendait dans le couloir quand elle entendit enfin des bruits de pas.  
  
Stéphanie : Harry ? Ron ?  
  
Elle entendait du bruit mais elle ne voyait rien.  
  
Ron : Retournes-toi s'il te plaît !  
  
La jeune fille s'exécuta et quand elle se retourna la seconde fois, Ron, Hermione et Harry venaient d'apparaître devant elle.  
  
Hermione : C'est nous !  
  
Harry : Ouais.  
  
Ron : Alors c'est quoi cette histoire avec Malefoy.  
  
St : Vous devez me promettre de ne rien à dire à personne !  
  
Ha+He+Ro : Promis  
  
St : Draco m'a raconté, disons, sa vie familiale.  
  
Ro : Super passionnant !  
  
He : Chutt !  
  
St : Son père, il le force à faire des choses.  
  
He : Des choses ?  
  
St : Oui, donc, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il te détestais tant Harry, il m'a dit que c'était comme ça, depuis qu'il était petit son père lui répétait que tout était de la faute d'Harry.  
  
Ro : Non mais il se prend pour qui celui là !  
  
St : C'est à cause de son maître, enfin du maître de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Ha : Tu veux dire Voldemort ?  
  
St : Oui, lui même, apparemment son père avait un nouveau plan et il voulait que Draco l'aide mais il a refusé.  
  
Ha : L'enlèvement de Ginny, se serait lui ?  
  
St : Je pense.  
  
Ro : Draco a finalement aidé son père.  
  
St : Non, Lucius a réellement kidnappé son fils. J'ai parlé avec Neville, il a vu leurs deux corps inconscients se faire traîner dans la forêt interdite.  
  
He : Mais pourquoi Lucius voudrait-il capturer son fils ?  
  
St : Aucune idée.  
  
He : Il faut en parler à Dumbledore !  
  
St : Non ! Enfin, je pense qu'il vaudrais mieux essayer d'abord par nous même.  
  
Ro : Tu veux dire aller chez les Malefoy ?  
  
He : Sortir de Poudlard ? Mais comment ?  
  
St : Ca vous dit une promenade en balai ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ginny remarqua en regardant plus attentivement la chambre de Draco une eratuigic (sorte de guitare électrique sans fil ) posé dans un coin.  
  
Gi : Tu joues de l'eratuigic ?  
  
Draco releva la tête.  
  
Dr : Ouais, ça m'arrive.  
  
Gi : Tu me joue un morceau.  
  
Dr : Non.  
  
Gi : Allez !  
  
Son visage s'éclairait, elle sentait que petit à petit elle perçait le mystère Draco. Il remarqua ce sourire, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devenus amis en moins d'un jour. Amis ?  
  
Gi : Tu as peur ? T'es un trouillard ?  
  
Elle avait touché le point sensible, attaqué dans son orgueil, il se leva et pris l'instrument. Puis, il s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et sortit sa baguette .  
  
Dr : Mesdames et messieurs, merci pour votre accueil, comme vous l'attendez tous, me voici.  
  
Ginny applaudit. Dès les premiers accords elle fût sous le charme. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse aussi bien jouer. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il se mit à chanter pour accompagner la musique.  
  
J'suis mort  
  
Depuis tellement longtemps  
  
(c'est la chanson que chante Spike à buffy dans  
  
Et si par toi j'imagine l'épisode musical de la série)  
  
Que je suis vivant  
  
Pourquoi tu es venue à moi  
  
Enfin je le comprends  
  
mmm...  
  
Tu as peur  
  
De ton coeur qui s'anime  
  
A mon tour de lancer les persos d'HP dans Car tu ne sais comment avouer la chanson ! ! !  
  
Cet amour difficile  
  
Aux morts tu dis tes mots doux  
  
Ils restent morts c'est tout  
  
D'accord,  
  
Mais je n'veux plus jouer  
  
Ta présence est une souffrance  
  
Plus que je n'voudrais  
  
Et comme pour toi je n'suis qu'un mort  
  
Je préfère t'éviter  
  
J'veux reposer en paix  
  
Reposer en paix  
  
Dormir au cimetière Cacher mon amour l'enfouir  
  
Au creux d'la Terre  
  
Si j'contrôle mon pauvre corps,  
  
Mon âme se tourmente à jamais  
  
J'veux reposer en paix  
  
Tu sais,  
  
Je suis comme un esclave  
  
Et tu adores te prendre au jeu  
  
D'un amour plein d'entraves  
  
Et s'il te plaît,  
  
Jj'suis pas un jouet  
  
Oublie-moi au passage  
  
J'veux reposer en paix  
  
Je veux dire adieu  
  
Pourtant je te suis, tu es ma faiblesse  
  
Quelque chose en moi m'inquiète, m'oppresse  
  
Et me fait plus mal que je ne le confesse  
  
Si mon coeur ne bat plus, tu le mets en pièces  
  
Mais tu t'en fiches, et moi j'encaisse  
  
Alors laisse moi  
  
Reposer en paix  
  
Dormir au cimetière  
  
Cacher mon amour l'enfouir  
  
Au creux d'la Terre  
  
Si j'contrôle mon pauvre corps,  
  
Mon âme se tourmente en secret  
  
J'veux reposer en paix,  
  
Mais laisse-moi  
  
Reposer en paix  
  
Ginny resta sans voix, il chantait trop bien. Elle remarqua au passage qu'il avait remarquablement bien mué.  
  
Dr : Alors tu trouves ça comment ? Les paroles ne sont pas de moi mais d'un vampire, je crois qu'on le comprend assez bien par les paroles, en fait tu connais l'au . . .  
  
Gi : C'était génial Draco, tu . . . chantes super bien !  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit Draco rougir (mais seulement quelques secondes).  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Tyla : Merci moi je trouvais que Ginny allait très bien avec Draco 'va savoir pourquoi) peut-être parce qu'ils sont tout les deux si différents. Enfin moi je les trouve trop mimi ! ! !  
  
Mya Black : Heu. Oui, les histoires de ma s?ur perturbe beaucoup de monde mais elle n'a pas toujours d'inspiration. Dommage ou tant mieux ?  
  
Melepha : Oui oui voici la suite ! ! ! ! !  
  
Katarina : Je voudrais éclaircir quelque chose, les groupes de rocks existe aussi chez les sorciers ! Pourquoi ce ne serait que pour les moldu ! ! ! Pour le concour je pense mettre des indices de plus en plus faciles mais ce ne serait pas marrant si vous trouviez tout de suite !  
  
Pitinad : Que de questions aux quelles je ne peux répondre ! Merci tout de même pour tes encouragements ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Deedlit : et oui moi aussi je trouve qu'ils sont trop cute. Pour ma s?ur je vais regarder sa nourriture de plus près, je te le promet.  
  
Eilema : Et oui, il n'y a pas bcp de Ginny/Draco en français et pourtant il y en a pas mal en anglais ! Enfin merci.  
  
Chounette : Merci de ma part et de la part de ma s?ur ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu.  
  
Mariecool : Heu . . . Tout le monde s'inquiète pour ma s?ur, je devrais sans doutes la surveiller !  
  
Flo007 : Merci et j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite !  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
PETIT CONCOUR :  
  
Qui est la folle qui me sert de s?ur ! ! ! Et bien comme autre indice je peux vous dire son pseudo ressemble un peu au mien (surtout le première lettre).  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Gros Bisous à tout mes lecteurs et VIVE LES VACANCES ! ! ! 


	7. Fièvre

CHAPITRE 7 : Fièvre  
  
Résumé : Ginny et Draco sont toujours prisonniers de Lucius qui attend que son fils fasse tomber Ginny amoureuse de lui. Ginny à convaincu Draco de l'accepter dans sa chambre et lui a même chanter une chanson. C'est comme cela que la jeune fille s'est rendu compte qu'il avait un don caché : la chanson. A Poudlard, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Stéphanie vont en cours comme si de rien était en attendant d'exécuter leur plan de sauvetage.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors que Draco lui racontait comment il avait monté un groupe, il remarqua que les yeux de Ginny s'étaient fermés. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit qu'elle s'était endormi. Le jeune homme rabattit la couverture sur les jambes à demis nus de Ginny. Il caressa son visage puis son cou, un frisson parcouru son corps endormi. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'allongea à l'autre bout de son lit. Il eu du mal à s'endormir, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec une fille, mais la nuit eu bientôt raison de son excitation et ses yeux se fermèrent à leur tour.  
  
Draco se réveilla, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il sentit que quelque chose le gênait pour se lever. Il découvrit alors que la tête de Ginny était posé sur son torse et que ses bras l'entourait. Il essaya alors de la réveiller, « Ginny », « Ginny ». Alors que les paupières de la jeune fille se levaient péniblement, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était le domestique qui apportait le petit déjeuner.  
  
Domestique : Excusez-moi, voici vos petits déjeuner, je me suis permis d'amener aussi celui de mademoiselle Weasley.  
  
Draco : heu. Merci.  
  
Le domestique quitta la pièce laissant Draco mal à l'aise, son père apprendrait sûrement qu'ils avaient dormis ensemble et alors. . .Ginny bougea d'un coup, elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle était couché sur Draco.  
  
Ginny : Désolé.  
  
Ses joues étaient en feu, elle avait dormi avec un garçon et en plus avec Draco, elle avait si bien dormi et elle ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé d'Harry. Elle se tourna vers lui, il semblait dans ses pensées, quelque chose le tracassait. Il s se leva d'un bond.  
  
Dr : Bien, mangeons.  
  
Ginny le rejoignit. Draco avala quelques trucs puis s'enferma dans une petite salle annexe laissant la jeune fille perplexe. Il en sortit quelques instant plus tard avec un peignoir.  
  
Dr : Si tu veux te laver, il y a une salle de bain à côté, tu sors et c'est la deuxième porte à droite.  
  
Puis il retourna dans sa pièce et Ginny entendit l'eau couler puis elle se décida de se faire une petite beauté elle aussi.  
  
Elle alla dans la pièce indiqué, c'était une grande salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se fit couler un bain. Elle avait envie de se sentir belle. Une fois sortit de son bain elle passa une serviette autour d'elle et commença à démêler ses cheveux quand Draco fit irruption dans la salle. Il portait une chemise noir brodée de rouge et un pantalon de la même couleur.  
  
Dr : Je venais te dire. . .  
  
Il s'arrêta un instant en remarquant la tenue de Ginny et ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques instant sur ses jambes si fines.  
  
Dr : Bon, je voulais juste te dire que tu peux prendre n'importe quel vêtement de la penderie d'à côté.  
  
Pourquoi s'était-il sentit si fiévreux. Il referma la porte. Cette chaleur qui l'avait envahi, jamais il ne s'était senti si étrange. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur son visage. C'est juste Ginny, reprends toi mon vieux. Qu'était-il en train de se passer dans sa tête ?  
  
Il passa sa main sur son front. Est-ce que je couve quelque chose, j'ai trouvé Ginny si désirable. Non, je ne suis pas en train de tomber . . . Ce n'est pas possible, c'est hormonal rien d'autre. Le visage de la jeune fille repassait devant ses yeux, sa peau humide, ses gouttes d'eau glissant le long de ses jambes. Draco, il faut que tu te reprennes !  
  
Il s'étala sur son lit, cachant sa tête sous son oreiller pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était elle, il sentit son c?ur s'accélérer. Si tu t'excite comme ça à chaque fois que tu vois une fille en petite tenue, t'es mal barré !  
  
Gi : Tu fais quoi là Draco ?  
  
Pourtant, il n'osait la regarder en face de peur que ces craintes soient fondées. Il repensa alors à la fois où il avait surpris Pansy en sous- vêtements, il ne l'avait pas trouvé désirable, non, cela lui avait plutôt dégoûté. Il se mit à rire en repensant à Pansy toute rouge et à sa culotte extra large horrible.  
  
Gi : Ca va pas, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
  
Il se tourna vers Ginny qui avait accourut à son chevet.  
  
Dr : T'inquiètes pas je pleure de rire !  
  
Elle se releva, rassurée.  
  
Gi : Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma tenue ?  
  
Draco la vit alors, perchée sur des talons, elle portait une petite robe légère bleu pale assez courte, elle était vraiment belle comme ça. Qu'est- ce que tu racontes, belle ?  
  
Dr : Tu es très bien.  
  
Gi : Merci.  
  
Ses joues rosirent et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.  
  
Gi : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?  
  
Dr : J'sais pas, tu veux faire quoi ?  
  
Gi : Je sais pas.  
  
Dr : intéressant.  
  
Gi : Tu peux me rejouer un morceau de guitare.  
  
Dr : Pas envie.  
  
Gi : Trouillard !  
  
Draco releva la tête, un sourire sur le visage ;  
  
Dr : Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois !  
  
Gi : Froussard !  
  
Elle s'approcha du lit.  
  
Gi : Draco n'a peur de rien, tu parles !  
  
Dr : Arrêtes !  
  
Gi : Il a peur de chanter !   
  
Elle se mit à le narguer.  
  
Dr : Gin, arrêtes ou . . .  
  
Gi : Ou quoi ? Tu vas appeler Crabble ?  
  
Vexé, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit basculer sur le lit.  
  
Dr : Tu vas voir toi !  
  
Gi : Bou, j'ai peur !  
  
Elle rit, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre qu'avec lui. Il la bloqua.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette.  
  
Dr : Hum, quel sort affreux vais-je pouvoir te faire, oh je sais, je vais te faire apparaître des pustules sur tout le corps, ou alors je vais te transformer en jolie petit cochon rose, non, j'ai encore mieux.  
  
Ginny se libéra une main et attrapa la baguette de Draco.  
  
Gi : Ah, ah !  
  
Dr : Rends moi ça !  
  
Il allongea son bras pour reprendre sa baguette mais une fois qui l'eut reprise, il perdit son équilibre et il s'écroula sur Ginny.  
  
Leurs deux corps étaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez se frôlaient. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et une brusque fièvre l'envahit de nouveau, il avait l'impression qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes.  
  
Ginny ne pouvait plus bouger, les yeux de Draco l'hypnotisaient, elle sentait la chaleur de son corps, le sien lui semblait aussi brûlant, son c?ur s'accélérait un peu plus à chaque fois que leur nez se frôlaient. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux si bleus.  
  
Dans son regard, il pouvait lire de la peur mais lui aussi avait peur car il savait que ce qui venait de se passer et ce qu'il allait faire pourrait le changer pour toujours.  
  
Ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait, était bien différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir envers Harry, c'était une chaleur envoûtante. Peu importe à ce moment là, qu'il ait toujours été ignoble envers elle et sa famille, peu importe que ses amis le déteste, à cet instant, seul son souffle chaud sur sa nuque comptait.  
  
Il était fatigué de résister, il sentait qu'il allait céder, c'était inévitable.  
  
Elle vit le visage de Draco se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, leur nez se touchaient maintenant, elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux puis elle ferma les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.  
  
Leur baiser fût d'abord doux puis la pression se fit plus forte, leur nez s'entrechoquèrent mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient s'ouvrir, un grand bruit se fit entendre.  
  
Ils sursautèrent et ils relevèrent précipitamment.  
  
Dr : Luc, Will ?  
  
Luc : On dérange ?  
  
Will : Apparemment oui !  
  
Deux garçons venaient d'entrer brusquement par la fenêtre à balai.  
  
Dr : mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?  
  
Wi : On est venue te libérer, mais on savait pas que tu étais avec une si charmante demoiselle.  
  
Le jeune homme blond aux yeux marrons s'agenouilla devant Ginny.  
  
Wi : Will pour vous servir.  
  
Draco le regarda, agacé.  
  
Lu : Will, tu vois pas qu'elle est déjà prise ! désolé, il a aucune éducation, moi c'est Luc.  
  
Le deuxième gars était brun et bronzé, tout le contraire de Draco.  
  
Dr : Hé ! je vous ai posé une question !  
  
Lu : On a vu dans la gazette que tu avais disparu, alors on a pensé que ton père te retenait prisonnier et on est arrivé.  
  
Wi : T'as pas vraiment l'air prisonnier ! Et c'est elle Ginny ?  
  
Dr : Ouais.  
  
Lu : Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais encore ton père ?  
  
Gi : Il l'a battu.  
  
Les garçons se tournèrent vers Ginny, surpris. (c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole depuis leur arrivé)  
  
Wi : C'est quoi l'excuse cette fois ?  
  
Dr : J'ai fais échouer son plan.  
  
Lu : Quel plan ?  
  
Dr : Tuer Ginny.  
  
Un silence embarrassé suivit.  
  
Lu : Mais pourquoi il voulait tuer ta petite amie ?  
  
Dr : Ma quoi ? Ginny ? Mais c'est pas . . .  
  
Draco se tourna vers la jeune fille qui semblait être très intrigué par sa réponse.  
  
Dr : Enfin, pas à ce moment là, cela veux pas dire qu'elle l'est, c'est que, tu me comprends.  
  
Wi : J'ai pas tout suivi, vous êtes ensemble ou quoi ?  
  
Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre, ils venaient de s'embrasser, il ne savait pas lui même où il en était, il ne pouvait pas dire devant Ginny que son père lui avait demandé de faire tomber Ginny amoureuse de lui.  
  
Gi : Vous pouvez nous faire sortir d'ici ?  
  
Wi : En fait.  
  
Lu : On a pas de plan mais. . .  
  
Dr : Comme d'habitude, aucun plan, ils foncent la tête baissé.  
  
Gi : Mais au fait vous êtes qui ?  
  
Luc et Will se regardèrent.  
  
Wi : Désolé, on ne s'est pas présenté, on est des amis de Draco.  
  
Dr : Ouais.  
  
Lu : On a même formé un groupe.  
  
Gi : Ah oui ? Mais vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard ?  
  
Wi : Non, nous on a des cours particuliers.  
  
Gi : Je savais pas que ça existait.  
  
Dr : C'est pour tout les nuls qui ont pleine d'argents.  
  
Wi : On est comme des grands frères pour lui.  
  
Dr : J'en ai de la chance.  
  
Lu : Tu seras content de nous voir quand on te dira ce qu'on a amené !  
  
Wi : Oui, on avait un petit plan derrière la tête, TADAM, mesdames et messieurs, la cape d'invisibilité !  
  
Gi : Vous comptez que l'on s'enfuit tout les quatre sous cette cape.  
  
Lu : Hé ! Mais nous reprend nos balai, c'est pour vous ! Draco je t'en fais cadeau, fais en bon usage.  
  
Will lui fit un clin d'?il pas du tout discret.  
  
Wi : Bon, on va vous laisser tranquille, il faut qu'on reparte avant que notre prof s'aperçoive que nous sommes parti.  
  
Ils prirent leurs balai et après avoir dit au revoir, ils repartirent par les airs.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Quelque part en Angleterre dans la base secrète du malheureusement célèbre Lord Voldemort (bon comme elle est secrète la base je peux pas vous dire où elle se situe précisément, mais vous savez qu'elle est en Angleterre ce qui déjà limite les choix, mais en fait c'est pas très intéressant donc je vais continuer mon histoire) :  
  
Voldemort était assis devant son bureau, se concentrant sur son super prochain plan de la mort qui tue qui pourra enfin éclater Harry et le rendre maître de l'Angleterre puis de l'univers, un rire sadique s'échappa de ses fines lèvres aristocratiques, il allait enfin réussir à finir ce qu'il avait entrepris des années auparavant. Cependant une porte claquant mit fin à son rire si sadique qui faisait si peur à ses victimes.  
  
Il tourna la tête pour voir apparaître le nouvel arrivant, il reconnut de suite l'intrus. Des longs cheveux blonds virant au blanc, ce visage aux traits si fins, cette puissante aura, il s'agissait de son chien Caramel !  
  
« Viens par ici, mon pépère, Voldie il a un biscuit pour toi ! »  
  
Le chien s'approcha, sentit le biscuit puis s'en empara avidement. Dès qu'il eut réussi à attraper le biscuit il se réfugia à l'autre bout de la pièce pour déguster sa proie. Voldemort l'observait, il aimait tellement ce chien, sans lui il n'aurait jamais réussi à se remettre de la défaite de ses deux anciens plans machiavéliques censés être parfait pour le rendre maître du monde mais qui avaient foirés.  
  
Il souriait en observant cette si mignonne petite chose, puis un raclement de gorge lui fit détourner la tête une nouvelle fois. Il reconnut son vieil ami et bras droit.  
  
« Lucius que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? ça faisait bien longtemps. »  
  
L'homme s'avança vers son maître, son visage traduisait sa fatigue.  
  
« Tom, il faut vraiment que tu trouves une solution pour ma malédiction, ça s'empire de jours en jours. »  
  
« Voyons Lucius, je t'ai déjà dit combien je regrettais mais il n'y a aucune solution, on a déjà tout essayé, même les bains de boue magiques avec des vers dedans, mais tu es maudit et tu dois vivre avec, désolé. »  
  
Il s'avança vers son ami et posa une main sur son épaule en signe de compassion, Lucius s'effondra en larmes, il n'en pouvait plus de vivre avec ce fardeau si lourd, chaque jour était plus dur à supporter, plus rien ne semblait le retenir en vie, rien n'allait bien.  
  
« J'en peux plus Tom, et il y a pas que cette malédiction, rien ne va, je ne crois plus en la vie, elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu si c'est pour vivre si tourmenté par tant de problème. »  
  
« Voyons Lucius dis pas ça, je suis là moi ! »  
  
Mais Lucius semblait partie, les vannes étaient ouvertes, il n'en pouvait plus de garder tout ça pour lui, il fallait que ça sorte.  
  
« Non seulement il y a cette malédiction qui me poursuit et qui me fait chanter des chansons moldues débiles avec parfois des projections dans un monde parallèles, la dernière fois j'ai passé une semaine avec une étrange compagnie qui n'arrêtait pas de parler étrangement comme des chevaliers des anciens temps, j'ai pêté un plomb à force. Mais en plus dans ma vie personnelle rien ne va, mon fils tombe amoureux d'une Weasley, qu'est ce tu veux que je fasse de cette rouquine débile et niaise dans la famille, sans compter qu'elle se drogue cette fille, elle va ramollir mon Draco, qui bien entendu ne peux plus me voir, sous prétexte que je lui ait infligé quelques châtiments corporels pour le rendre plus résistant, alors que t'es d'accord avec moi que une petite torture de temps en temps c'est la base de l'éducation d'un sang pur. »  
  
« Oui, oui, t'as raison mon Lucius. »  
  
« Et je te parles pas de ma femme, elle se came sans arrêt depuis une dizaine d'années, Draco n'est pas au courant et il l'adore car elle est gentille avec lui, tu m'étonnes avec les doses qu'elle prend forcément qu'elle se sent bien, une fois j'ai bien cru qu'il allait comprendre, elle s'est mise à table à regarder sa petite cuillère et elle a commencé à expliquer combien elle la trouvait belle, combien elle était émerveillé par cette chose si parfaite, puis elle s'est prosterné devant. Et je te parle pas de la fois où elle s'est déguisée en clown pour les quinze ans de Draco persuadée qu'il adorerait, et arrivée dans la pièce alors que j'essayais vainement de l'en empêcher elle s'est mise à faire le chat. »  
  
« On trouvera une solution t'inquiètes pas. » Voldemort tapotait le dos de son ami en essayant vainement de le consoler, celui-ci pleurait maintenant à chaude larmes et reniflait bruyamment.  
  
« J'ai déjà tout essayé, et puis elle couche avec tout ce qui passe, même les elfes de maison, et elle est persuadée que ce sont les créatures les plus parfaites de toute la création, les elfes de maison ! En plus j'ai même pas été foutu capable de devenir Shaman King, j'ai plus personne pour me soutenir, personne ne m'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
« Mais si, moi je suis là pour toi, tu vois bien, je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi, tu sais bien qu'entre nous c'est pour toujours. »  
  
Lucius renifla très, mais alors vraiment très, bruyamment et regarda son ami.  
  
« C'est vrai qu'entre nous c'est si fort, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, t'es vraiment tout ce qui me reste. »  
  
Emu Voldemort sentit une petit larmes couler le long de sa joue.  
  
« Tu sais Lucius, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su qu'on était fait pour s'entendre, qu'entre nous c'est pour toujours. »  
  
Lucius semblait extrêmement touché par les derniers mots de Voldie, il le serra très fort dasn ses bras, d'ailleurs il l'étouffait même un peu. Mais soudain se visage se convulsa, tout son corps fut prit de spasme, il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'avec son maître et ami. Sa bouche s'ouvrit malgré lui et il se mit une fois encore à chanter.  
  
« Entre nous,  
  
C'est l'histoire  
  
Qui commence au hasard  
  
De nos yeux qui se cherchent  
  
Entre nous  
Entre nous,  
  
De nos bras  
  
C'est le temps qui donnera  
  
Un premier rendez-vous  
  
Entre nous »  
  
Voldemort fut soudain prit lui aussi de spasme et suivit son ami dans la chanson, il se regardait avec amour en échangeant les paroles.  
  
« Entre nous, c'est le temps qui s'enfuit qui s'en fout  
  
C'est la vie qui nous prend dans son pouls  
  
C'est le coeur qui avoue  
  
Entre nous,  
  
Entre nous,  
  
C'est l'aveu qui nous brûle en dessous  
  
De nos peaux que l'on frôle, jaloux,  
  
De la moindre seconde sans nous »  
  
Ils se mirent tous les deux à danser en continuant de chanter bien entendu, joue contre joue il dansait, tel des amoureux transis.  
  
« Entre nous,  
  
C'est toujours  
  
C'est le contraire  
  
D'un jour  
  
Un voyage sans détour  
  
Entre nous  
Entre nous  
  
C'est le fort, la raison et le tord  
  
C'est l'envie qui nous mord dans le cou  
Entre nous,  
  
C'est l'aveu qui nous brûle en dessous  
  
De nos peaux que l'on frôle, jaloux  
  
De la moindre seconde sans nous  
Entre nous,  
  
C'est toujours  
  
C'est le contraire  
  
D'un jour  
  
Un voyage sans détour  
  
Entre nous. »  
  
Les deux hommes arrêtèrent soudainement de danser et se regardèrent avec un air de dégoût.  
  
« T'as raison Lucius, faut vraiment que je fasses quelque chose. »  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Hum, hum, et oui, vous l'avez sans doute compris en lisant ces lignes, elle a récidivé ! ! ! La voilà, la revoilà , ma s?ur pour une nouvelle histoire retraçant les mésaventures de la famille Malefoy et leur étrange malédiction !  
  
Moi, la grande soeur adorée de la pitite Aziliz vous avoue que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'asile et que la chanson que j'ai utilisé à si bon escient c'est celle de Chimène Baudi (vous savez la fille qu'était à pop star mais qu'a pas été prise dans le groupe mais récupéré pour chanter en solo, d'ailleurs tant mieux pour elle vu qu'ils se sont un peu fait éclaté le groupe formé) qui s'appelle « Entre nous » (Mais ça vous vous en doutiez je supposes).  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je sais que j'ai pris du temps à écrire ce chapitre mais si je vous ai dit combien de fois je l'ai recommencé, je le trouvait toujours nul, puis j'ai gardé des idées de ci et de là et on mélange le tout et ça à donné ce chapitre, je sais pas si c'est à) cause des vacances mais l'inspiration ne me venait pas (ma muse m'aurait(elle abandonné pour prendre des congés ?)  
  
Mya Black : Pour la chanson de Spike, je l'ai pas mis en anglais car j'avais la flegme de tout traduire ! et moi aussi j'aime bien spikinou ! ! ! :-)  
  
Eleima : Merci, et tu vois j'ai suivi ton conseil ! (lol)  
  
Katarina : ouais c'est sûr que Ron ne s'attend pas à ça (lol). Pour le français je suis tout à fais d'accord, (mais j'ai bac de français à la fin de l'année. )  
  
Mariecool :Oui mais si je l'a met dans un asile, je ne la verrais plus souvent et vous n'aurez plus droit à ses petits délires.  
  
Debbie : Ma s?ur, ah non j'aime vous faire languir. Niark niark * rire de sadique *  
  
Jade : Et non ce n'est pas Amiastine ma s?ur, dsl et bonne chance pour ton brevet !  
  
Lily46 : Oui ma s?ur a des idées un peu bizarre mais je crois surtout qu'elle se défoule dans mes fics (lol).  
  
Melepha : Oui il est tout mimi Draconou ! ! ! !  
  
Flo007 : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçue !  
  
Cool : Merci, ça doit être de famille ! ! ! Enfin, pas la folie !  
  
Aelydia : C'est bon je te pardonne mais ne recommence JAMAIS ! ! ! Non, je rigole, je te remercie pour tes reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir ! ! !  
  
Loline : Voilà, la suite est là mais je pari que tu vas encore me la demander (la suite), c'est un cercle vicieux ! ! !  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
CONCOURS : Qui est ma s?ur ?  
  
Comme indice, heu. Elle a écrit une fic sur les maraudeurs mais attention, toutes ses fics ne sont pas sur Harry Potter !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Bouh, c'est la fin des vacances ! ! ! ! ! Moi pas contente ! ! ! ! 


	8. Possession

CHAPITRE 8 : Possession  
  
Résumé : Pour Harry & co, c'est la journée de sortie au pré-au-lard. Draco et Ginny, eux, sont maintenant en possession d'une cape d'invisibilité qui pourrait leur servir à s'échapper.  
  
BONNE LECTURE ! ! ! !  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione soufflaient enfin. Une journée de sortie n'était pas de trop, les cours étaient de plus en plus intenses. Ils se promenaient quand ils aperçurent la cabane hurlante. Harry pensait à son parrain, où était-il ? Il aurait tellement aimé le revoir. Il était perdu dans ses pensés quand une main se posa sur ses épaules.  
  
Stéphanie : Alors, vous êtes prêt ?  
  
Ron : Maintenant ?  
  
St : Oui ! Allez, suivez-moi !  
  
Stéphanie avait dans ses mains trois balais. Harry pu remarquer qu'ils avaient déjà bien servi car ils comportaient plusieurs coups.  
  
Harry : Tu veux que je t'aide à les porter ?  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
St : Merci, je veux bien, je commence à avoir mal aux bras.  
  
Ron et Hermione les suivaient silencieusement. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, ils aperçurent un champ.  
  
St : Maintenant montez sur les balais !  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent. Comme il n'y avait que trois balais, Ron prit Hermione sur son balai. Ron eu du mal à suivre Harry qui filait suivi par Stéphanie mais une fois un peu plus loin, ils ralentirent légèrement.  
  
Ha : Tu te débrouilles bien en balai !  
  
St : Tu trouves ?  
  
Ha : Ouais, tu faisais pas parti de l'équipe de quidditch dans ton école ?  
  
St : De quoi ?  
  
Ha : Tu connais pas le quidditch ?  
  
Hermione soupira, encore une discussion de garçons, si Ron s'y met, le voyage risque d'être long. Mais Ron restait en retrait.  
  
Ro : Tu es bien installé Hermione ? Ca va je vais pas trop vite ?  
  
He : Heu.. Non, ça va, merci.  
  
Ron se retourna car ses joues commençaient à rosirent. Ils survolaient à présent une forêt. Hermione n'osait pas trop regarder en bas, elle avait peur de ne plus se sentir très bien après.  
  
Ro : Ca va pas Hermione ?  
  
He : J'ai un peu le vertige mais c'est pas grave.  
  
St : T'inquiètes pas Hermione on est pas très loin.  
  
Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait aucun nuage en vue.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Les deux adolescents étaient sous une cape d'invisibilité et ils se déplaçaient lentement dans le manoir des Malefoy.  
  
Draco : Il va falloir descendre, restes bien près de moi.  
  
Ginny ne refusa pas l'invitation de Draco et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.  
  
Mais ils ressentir à ce moment une sorte d'étouffement, une chaleur émanait de deux corps qui se frôlaient. Lentement, ils descendaient les marches en essayant de ne pas trop se toucher.  
  
Dr : Voilà le salon, nous sommes presque libre.  
  
Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.  
  
Draco entraîna Ginny dans le salon. Prise par la course, Ginny marcha sur la cape et ils s'étalèrent tout les deux sur le sol.  
  
Dr : Ca va ?  
  
Leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent une fois de plus très proche et le souvenir de leur baiser était encore si présent. Tout les deux en avait envi.  
  
Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Draco poussa Ginny derrière le canapé car la cape avait glissé et ils étaient maintenant à découvert.  
  
Lucius : Draco ?  
  
Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se cacher, son père était déjà là.  
  
Dr : Oui, père.  
  
En se relevant, il fit signe à Ginny de se taire.  
  
Lu : Tu tombes extrêmement bien car j'ai un nouveau plan diabolique inspiré par mon maître.  
  
Dr : De quoi s'agit-il cette fois ?  
  
Lu : Tu n'as plus à draguer la petite Ginny.  
  
Me draguer ? ce n'était qu'un plan de son père ? Ginny se sentit blessé au plus profond d'elle même, il avait joué avec ses sentiments. Pourtant, elle avait cru lire dans ses yeux, quelque chose. Elle se sentait si bien près de lui mais tout ça n'était qu'illusion. Une colère l'emplissait, des larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Et voilà ! Je recommence à pleurer, comment aurais-je pu croire que tout pouvait changer  
  
Lu :Potter ne nous posera plus de problème puisqu'il sera toi!  
  
Dr : Quoi ?  
  
A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit. Un éclair vert éblouit Draco.  
  
Voldemort : Voilà Potter !  
  
Draco reconnu la voix de Voldemort. Puis, petit à petit, la lueur s'atténua.  
  
Dr : Stéphanie ?  
  
Devant lui se trouvait son amie. La jeune fille se retourna, elle semblait différente, ses yeux était d'un vert vif.  
  
Vo/St : Draco, quelle bonne surprise.  
  
Le jeune homme se figea. Ce n'était pas Stéphanie qui parlait mais Voldemort. Puis le corps de Stéphanie s'adressa de nouveau à Lucius avec cette voix grave.  
  
Vo : Je vois que tu l'as déjà amené. C'est parfait, commençons dès maintenant.  
  
C'est alors que Draco remarqua le corps d'Harry, jonchant inerte sur le sol. Qu'était-il en train de se passer. Qui était vraiment Stéphanie ?  
  
Un murmure étrange empli alors la pièce. Puis Stéphanie se retourna, ses yeux plus verdoyant que jamais.  
  
Vo : Commençons la transmutation !  
  
Un éclair traversa le corps de Draco et une douleur immense lui parcourue le corps.  
  
Ginny entendit ce cri, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle se leva, les larmes encore aux yeux mais un sentiment plus profond que la colère lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle essaye de le sauver.  
  
Gi : Arrêtez !  
  
Elle se précipita vers Draco mais Lucius la pétrifia avant qu'elle n'est pu l'atteindre.  
  
Ginny ! Que lui avait-il fait ? Draco sentait que son âme sortait de son corps, c'était comme s'il mourait. Il sentit alors l'âme d'Harry qui flottait également dans l'air. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'était plus qu'un esprit, sans corps.  
  
Voldemort le contrôlait et son âme commença à rentrer dans le corps d'Harry. Il comprenait ce que son père voulait dire.  
  
Alors qu'il intégrait ce nouveau corps, il entendit un long cri.  
  
Ron venait d'entrer et d'apercevoir sa s?ur allongé par terre. Alors que Lucius s'apprêtait à le pétrifier lui aussi. Hermione entra et pointa sa baguette sur Lucius.  
  
Hermione : Petrificus totalus.  
  
Un rire empli la pièce, un rire sinistre.  
  
He : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
  
Stéphanie s'effondra sur le sol. Quand Hermione passa sa main sur son front, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était très fiévreuse. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Ron qui tenait sa s?ur entre ses bras.  
  
He : On va la sauver Ron.  
  
Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
  
He : Il faut partir maintenant !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et non pas de fic de ma s?ur ! Elle n'a pas toujours d'inspiration, enfin je crois qu'elle doit travailler aussi ! ! ! Et oui. Comme nous tous malheureusement !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Lullule : Et bien voilà la suite ! ! ! Oui ils sont mimi ! ! ! ! !  
  
Melepha : Elle y pense, mais elle teste ses histoires ici.  
  
Loline : Mais ils se sont embrasser, enfin pas longtemps, c'est vrai, mais leurs lèvres ont eu le temps de se toucher !  
  
Katarina : Et oui ma s?ur s'amuse bien ! Et oui, son plan a trop bien marché, enfin qu'adviendra t-il du super plan de Voldy maintenant ?  
  
Debbie : Oui, le manoir est grand mais Draco connaît bien sa maison et son père. J'ai pas trop développé dessus mais ils descendent doucement sans faire de bruit, et puis c'est un manoir, c'est déjà plus petit qu'un château.  
  
Mariecool : L'asile chez nous ? c'est vrai qu'on est tous un peu timbré dans la famille alors si on en amène d'autres ce sera invivable lol !  
  
Amplificatum : Tu as raison ! ! ! Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !  
  
Deeblit : Merci, je sais je devrais faire plus long mais les derniers chapitres seront plus longs, normalement plus ça va, plus je suis inspiré !  
  
Aelydia : Merci pour ta review ! Encore des compliments pour ses deux copains spéciaux, peut_être que je vais les remettre. Non, en fait c'était prévu mais pas tout de suite.  
  
Lolo et laulau : Sache que ma s?ur est très honoré d'être comparé à alohomora et amianstine mais non ce n'est pas elle ! Pourtant c'est vrai qu'il y a de drôles de coïncidence !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
PETIT CONCOUR sur ma s?ur :  
  
Alors, vous avez compris qui est ma s?ur ? Si c'est non, comme indice, je peux vous dire qu'elle a écris 1 fic sur escaflowne.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merci à tous pour vos ctit review, ce chapitre est peut-être un peu bizarre et il va sans doute vous surprendre mais un petit truc, ne jugez pas trop vite les gens sans savoir toute la vérité !  
  
HiHiHi ! ! !  
  
Bon, je me calme et je vous laisse tranquille ! ! ! 


	9. Réveil

CHAPITRE 9 : Réveil  
  
Résumé : Pour que ceux qui n'ont pas tout compris suivent un peu, Harry et Draco ont changés de corps, ainsi l'âme de Draco se trouve dans le corps d'Harry et vice-versa. Stéphanie a été possédée par Voldemort. Ginny a essayée de sauver Draco mais Lucius l'en a empêché. Ron et Hermione sont arrivés à la fin et on découvert Harry, Draco, Ginny et Stéphanie à terre, Hermione a stupefixé Lucius. Stéphanie s'est réveillée et tout les trois ont mis chacun un des corps sur leur balai et sont repartis vers le Pré-au-lard.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Exténués, Ron, Hermione et Stéphanie avaient transportés les corps jusqu'au Pré-au-lard. Dumbledore en les voyant n'avait rien dit mais son regard leur avait laissé prévoir qu'une explication leur serait demandé à l'arrivée à Poudlard. Ainsi, Ginny, Draco et Harry furent amenés à l'infirmerie et Dumbledore leur demanda de se présenter dans son bureau.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Ron vit qu'Hermione tremblait comme une feuille, elle avait si peur de se faire renvoyer, son entrée à Poudlard était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans toute sa vie. Ron lui sourit et glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione.  
  
Stéphanie, elle, ne semblait pas très anxieuse, elle poussa la porte.  
  
Dumbledore : Ah ! Vous voilà, asseyez-vous, nous avons à parler.  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent, chacun s'installa dans un des fauteuils disposés devant le bureau du directeur.  
  
Dumbledore : Je tiens à vous faire comprendre que vous êtes allé trop loin, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre à quel point votre acte était dangereux. Je sais très bien pourquoi vous l'avez fait et surtout pour qui.  
  
Stéphanie : tout est de ma faute, c'est moi que vous devez expulser pas eux.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers la jeune fille qui venait de se lever. Son regard était dur, déterminé.  
  
Du : Je ne vous expulserais pas seulement parce que votre acte était pur, il représente la pureté de l'amitié et si je tiens à garder quelque chose en ces temps si sombres, c'est bien ça, ce sont bien ces sentiments si purs.  
  
St : Vous n'allez pas m'expulser ?  
  
Du : Non.  
  
St : Mais je vous ai désobéi, je suis allée au devant du danger juste pour un acte désespéré.  
  
Du : j'ai dis que je ne vous renverrait pas et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole, mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas en accord avec ma résolution, je me trompe.  
  
Stéphanie se tue.  
  
Du : Il faudra que l'on parle tous les deux, seul à seul. Ron, Hermione vous pouvez sortir, vous recevrez votre punition plus tard.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le bureau sans un bruit, laissant Stéphanie seule avec le directeur.  
  
Hermione avançait silencieux.  
  
Ron : Tu vois, ça c'est plutôt bien passé non ?  
  
Hermione s'effondra alors et elle se blottit dans les bras de Ron.  
  
Ro : Hermione qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Ron était un peu mal à l'aise, Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi proche avec lui.  
  
He : C'est. . . Je suis toujours à Poudlard, je ne vais pas partir, je vais rester avec Harry et avec toi, si tu pouvais savoir comme je suis heureuse !  
  
Ro : Mais ne pleures pas alors, sourit !  
  
Hermione relâcha son étreinte et sourit à Ron.  
  
He : Tu as raison, il faut que je profite de ma chance. Tu sais je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que toute cette nouvelle vie est tout pour moi.  
  
Allez ! Allons voir si Harry et Ginny sont réveillés !  
  
Hermione prit Ron par la main et le tira dans les escaliers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Où suis-je ? Draco, où est-il ?  
  
Ginny venait de se réveiller dans l'infirmerie silencieuse. Elle se leva mais très vite elle se rassit, ses jambes tremblaient, elle n'avait pas encore la force de marcher. Dans sa tête, elle essayait de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé, mais la dernière chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était quand elle avait trébuché dans la cape et qu'elle et Draco s'était retrouvé face à face. Maintenant, elle était bien loin du manoir Malefoy et elle reconnaissait l'infirmerie de Poudlard.  
  
Qu'était devenu Draco ? Etait-il toujours prisonnier de son père ?  
  
Elle se leva et bien que ses jambes n'était pas encore très solides, une nouvelle force la portait en avant. La jeune fille tira le rideau et découvrit que deux autres personnes étaient avec elle à l'infirmerie. Elle tira le premier rideau et découvrit un Harry bien pâle, qui dans son sommeil agité se débattait avec les draps.  
  
Ha : Ginny.  
  
Harry venait de prononcer son nom dans son sommeil. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui caressa la main pour essayer de le calmer. Il se calma un peu mais bientôt un cri déchirant sortit de sa bouche. Il avait l'air de tant souffrir.  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors. Ginny referma le rideau et retourna à son lit. Alors qu'elle essayait de se recoucher, elle reconnut les voix des visiteurs et se releva d'un bond.  
  
Ginny : Ron, Hermione ! Je suis si contente de vous revoir !  
  
La jeune rouquine leur sauta au cou.  
  
Ro : On s'inquiétait pour toi mais ça à l'air d'aller !  
  
Gi : Je m'ennuie juste un peu toute seule, je suis la seule réveillée.  
  
He : Draco et Harry ne sont toujours pas réveillé ?  
  
Gi : Draco ?  
  
Ro : J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas touché sinon je vais lui flanquer une raclée tant qu'il est inoffensif.  
  
He : Ron !  
  
Gi : Non, il, je, enfin, il a été très gentil.  
  
Ro : Lui, gentil ?  
  
Gi : Ben, oui.  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau et madame Pomfresh apparut.  
  
Mm P : Ginny, tu es debout ! Bien, si vous voulez discuter, allez dehors, ces deux là ont besoin de sommeil (dit-elle en montrant les deux lits cachés par les rideaux.)  
  
Ron, Hermione et Ginny sortirent alors de l'infirmerie.  
  
He : Où tu veux aller ?  
  
Gi : j'aimerais bien aller à la salle commune des Gryffondors, faire un petit coucou.  
  
Ro : Ok, mais avant enfile ça, je n'ai pas envie que tu te promènes comme ça.  
  
Ginny remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait une robe bleu de l'infirmerie assez courte. Elle prit donc la robe noire de travail de son frère. Lorsqu'elle l'enfila, elle remarqua que celle-ci était un peu trop longue et qu'elle frottait presque par terre.  
  
Alors que les trois Gryffondors sortait du couloir, ils croisèrent Dumbledore qui semblait assez préoccupé.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dumbledore rentra dans l'infirmerie où Mm Pomfresh était en train de mettre de la pommade à Draco.  
  
Mm P : Vous voilà ! Ginny est sortie, nous pouvons prononcer la formule, j'ai déjà appliqué la pommade.  
  
Du : Parfait, rapprochez les lits.  
  
L'infirmière s'exécuta et Dumbledore s'installa entre les deux lits. Il posa sa main sur le front d'Harry et de Draco. Il prononça quelques paroles en latin puis s'arrêta.  
  
Les deux malades ouvrirent alors les yeux.  
  
Mm P : C'est merveilleux, Albus vous me surprendrez toujours, comment avez vous compris ce qui leur était arrivé.  
  
Du : Disons que j'ai mes sources. Maintenant excusez moi mais j'aimerais leur parler en privée.  
  
Mm P : heu . . . Bon, bien, je vous laisse.  
  
Quand la porte fût refermé, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et Draco.  
  
Du : Avant que vous ne vous mettiez à crier, je vais vous le dire, vous n'êtes pas dans votre corps habituel, ne faîtes pas de bruits suspects car Mm Pomfresh écoute à la porte.  
  
Harry et Draco se regardèrent mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ni plus ni moins leur reflet habituel dans la glace. Ils avaient compris ce que venait de dire Dumbledore et leur gorge se serra.  
  
Du : Je sais que ce que je vais vous demandez va vous demander de gros effort mais c'est le seul moyen pour que vous retrouviez un jour votre réel corps sans problèmes.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se taisaient toujours. Ils avaient surtout peur de parler et de ne pas reconnaître leur voix.  
  
Du : Même à vos amis, même si vous en mourrez d'envie, ne révélez pas votre véritable identité. Bien maintenant je dois vous quitter, ne dîtes rien à Mm Pomfresh non plus.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, Dumbledore laissa un Harry et un Draco complètement déboussolés.  
  
Le souvenir du jour d'avant arriva alors en flash à Draco. Stéphanie, ses yeux verts, sa voix. Ce monde ne tournait pas rond. Qui était vraiment Stéphanie ? Draco revit alors Ginny se jeter vers lui, Ginny. . . Allait-elle bien ?  
  
Harry regardait ses mains, ses mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il se sentait que ce corps ne lui appartenait pas, il se sentait si étrange et il ne pu s'empêcher de toucher son front, il n'avait pas de cicatrice, cela signifiait plus de douleurs en plein milieu de la nuit, plus de cauchemars.  
  
Draco regarda son corps, cela lui faisait si bizarre de se voir bouger mais ce n'était pas lui qui faisait bouger ce corps mais son ennemi de toujours. Il avait tellement voulu être Harry, il était le héros de l'école et maintenant, ça y est, il était devenu ce héros. Ne devrait-il pas être heureux ?  
  
Harry se leva, il voulait se voir dans le miroir. Voir le corps dans lequel il aurait à vivre pendant. . . Dumbledore ne leur avait pas dit pendant combien de temps il devrait rester dans ce corps.  
  
Draco se leva également et regarda pas la fenêtre les autres élèves qui s'amusaient, ils auraient aimé retrouvés ses amis, même Goyle et Crabble lui manquait. Même Pansy. Mais il savait qu'il devrait aller avec Hermione et Weasley. D'un autre côté, il y avait Ginny. Elle avait toujours aimé cet Harry.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ginny fût saluée par tout le monde mais elle s'éclipsa pour aller ce changer dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle s'assit sur son lit et pensa à tout ce qui venait de se penser. Elle pensait aimer Harry mais avec Draco, elle avait ressentie autre chose. Ils s'étaient embrassés et elle avait adorée cela. D'un autre côté, il y avait Harry qui avait prononcé son nom dans son sommeil. Elle ne savait plus.  
  
Elle décida qu'elle n'aurait qu'à voir ce qui ce passerait. Si Draco lui reparlait ou si Harry lui faisait signe. Il fallait laisser venir les choses.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà , merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !  
  
Cho sept : 1-Merci à toi pour tout ces compliments ! Et ton pseudo est trop marrant !  
2-Non, désolé.  
3-Je compte faire de 10 à 15 chapitres mais tout cela dépendra de mon inspiration, je ne peux pas vraiment prévoir.  
  
Debbie : Pour retrouver leur corps ? Bonne question à laquelle je répondrais dans quelques chapitres.  
  
Deedlit : Et bien, voilà tu peux me lire puisqu'il n'est pas encore le 25 Juin !  
  
Célina : Il suffisais de demander !  
  
Mya Black : Et oui, c'est le « two for one » ! lol, (c'est le nom de mon premier chapitre). Bref sinon mersi pour ta review et si tu veux savoir qui est ma s?ur, . . . Cherches encore ! ! Niark niark ! Non, je vais donner encore un indice et je le dirais à la fin de ma fic si vous êtes gentils !  
  
Melepha : Ah oui Draco . . .  
  
Lullule : J'espère que tu as compris ce qui c'était passé grâce au petit résumé du début !Merci en tout cas et dis moi si tu n'as toujours pas compris !  
  
Cool : Non, ce n'est pas elle mais bien essayé ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.  
  
Katrarina : As-tu compris ? Je peux réxpliquer sinon parce que je n'ai pas envie que mes lecteurs/ices ne comprennent plus rien lol !  
  
Kimiko : Non, ce n'est pas elle ! Merci de participer au petit concour et pour l'ahistoire j'espère que la suite te plaît aussi !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
CONCOUR DE LA S?UR MYSTERIEUSE :  
  
nouvel indice : elle a traduis une fic en anglais.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et si vous avez des commentaires, des espérances sur les prochains chapitres, des délires à faire partager, vous savez ce que vous pouvez faire !  
  
Gros poutous à tout mes lectrices et lecteurs !  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤ 


	10. Une nouvelle vie

CHAPITRE 10 : une nouvelle vie  
  
Résumé : Harry et Draco ont échangés leur corps. Tout le monde est de retour à Poudlard.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤  
  
PS : Quand les personnages parlent, je met le nom de l'âme qui habite le corps.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry ou plutôt Draco était allongé sur son lit de l'infirmerie, des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son visage comme après une course. Ses yeux fixaient le vide. Cette vision. Il n'osait toucher son front, il savait ce qu'il sentirait, une cicatrice brûlante.  
  
Harry se retourna vers Draco qui semblait très fiévreux. Il remarqua alors que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui habitait autrefois son front faisait désormais souffrir Draco.  
  
Harry : Il y a au moins un bon côté d'être toi, je n'ai plus à supporter cette souffrance, quand j'ai ces visions du mal que mon front me brûle.  
  
Draco : Il a tué quelqu'un, je l'ai vu.  
  
Draco se retourna vers le mur. Il avait failli pleurer devant Harry. Pendant une minute, il en vint presque à l'admirer pour avoir tant subit ces visions sans jamais rien dire.  
  
Ha : C'est bizarre je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de vision, en fait , je vois mes.  
  
Dr : Tes parents ?  
  
Ha : Hum. . .Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Draco, je te souhaites bonne chance.  
  
Sur ce Harry se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie.  
  
Dr : Attends, nous devons parler pour, tu sais, le mot de passe, les recommandations envers tes amis et tout le reste.  
  
Harry revint sur ses pas et soupira.  
  
Ha :Pour une fois, tu as raison.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ginny redescendit dans la salle commune, elle avait enfilé une robe rouge qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé pour son dernière anniversaire. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais osé la porter. En la mettant, elle se souvenait du mot qui accompagnait le paquet. « Pour faire craquer Harry »  
  
Dans la salle tout le monde l'applaudit et Hermione lui fit un signe. Harry venait d'arriver, la tête basse, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.  
  
* Idiote, si il a dit ton nom c'est parce qu'il te considère comme une s?ur, tu croyais quoi ? *  
  
Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione : Tu vois, ma robe fait de l'effet, ,tu as vue tout ces garçons qui te regardent.  
  
Ginny : Oui, tous sauf. . .  
  
He : Il ne t'as même pas reconnue, tu es si belle !  
  
Gi : C'est ça ! Ecoutes Hermione ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai compris.  
  
Draco ne se sentait pas à son aise, il découvrait pour la première fois la salle commune des Gryffondors, tout ces visages qu'il insultait avant, tout ces gens qui le prenait pour Harry.  
  
Il l'a vis alors, cette robe lui allait si bien comme celle qu'elle portait quand ils s'étaient . . .Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. tout les regards des garçons étaient fixés sur elle et Hermione.  
  
Draco : salut.  
  
Les deux filles se retournèrent. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ginny, ce qui fit rougir encore plus la jeune rouquine.  
  
Dr : Pourquoi tu as mis cette robe ?  
  
Gi : elle ne plaît pas ?  
  
Dr : On est en cours, il y a pas de bal prévu je crois.  
  
Gi : Et alors ?  
  
La jeune rouquine tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.  
  
Dr : mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle là ?  
  
He : Harry tu es vraiment bête parfois !  
  
Dr : C'est bien vrai !  
  
He : hein ?  
  
Dr : Ah, Harry, c'est moi, oui, heu. C'est pas gentil Hermione !  
  
He : Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.  
  
Draco décida qu'il valait mieux repartir avant de faire une autre gaffe.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Harry cherchait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Tout ces couloirs se ressemblaient. Soudain, il entendit des voix.  
  
Le premier : Il paraît qu'elle n'en ai jamais ressorti.  
  
Le second : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire à Stéphanie ?  
  
Le premier : Oh, tu sais il est fou ce type !  
  
Le second : Dumbledore serait assez fou pour. . .  
  
Le premier : Va savoir.  
  
Harry s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas revu Stéphanie depuis ce voyage en balai. Que s'était-il passé après, il ne se souvenait pas. Un trou noir. Alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir, le rire de Voldemort résonna dans sa tête. Il recommençait, il le hanterait, quel que soit le corps qu'il prenne.  
  
Les Serpentards ! Où étaient-ils ? Ils les avaient perdus. Il s'aventura un peu plus dans les cachots humides de Poudlard mais bientôt il se sentit pris au piège. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, il était perdu. Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Qu'allait- il faire ? Attendre que quelqu'un passe ?  
  
Un bruit attira alors son attention. Il rampa un peu sur le sol et atteint un cachot.  
  
Ha : Il y a quelqu'un ?  
  
Le cachot était si sombre, il ne voyait pas qui se cachait. Il agita un peu sa baguette.  
  
Ha : Alohomora.  
  
Le cadenas se détacha. Harry se glissa dans le sombre cachot. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi se sentait-il attiré par cette ombre ? Il effectua un sort de lumos et une lumière apparue au bout de sa baguette .  
  
Ha : Stéphanie ?  
  
Elle était là étendue sur le sol sale et froid. Son visage était en sueur, ces vêtements semblaient usés. Il faut que je la sorte de là ! Harry la pris dans ces bras et la sortit. Mais par où allé ? Il était perdu et il voulait sauver Stéphanie, c'était désespéré.  
  
R : Repose là tout de suite.  
  
Harry se retourna, Severus Rogue venait d'arriver derrière lui sans un bruit.  
  
Ha : Que lui avez-vous fais !  
  
Se : Draco, Stéphanie n'était pas tout à fait celle que tu croyais connaître.  
  
Ha : Quoi ?  
  
Se : Viens avec moi, j'ai à te parler.  
  
Rogue paraissait sombre. Harry le suivit en laissant renfermer Stéphanie à contre c?ur mais il sentait que Rogue avait ses raisons et qu'il fallait l'écouter. Le corps avait-il un impact sur l'âme.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Draco était à le recherche de Ginny. C'était la seule personne avec qui il avait envi de parler et elle avait disparue. Il traînait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, seul. Il ne supportait plus ces regards d'admiration, comme si un énorme poids pesait sur ses épaules.  
  
Il la vit. Sur un bans de pierre, elle était là, visiblement secoué par des sanglots. La lumière des vitraux se posait sur ses cheveux roux comme pour en révéler la beauté.  
  
Dr : Ginny ?  
  
La jeune fille se retourna.  
  
Gi : Vas t'en !  
  
Elle essayait de cacher ses yeux remplis de larmes.  
  
Dr : Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?  
  
Gi : Pour rien.  
  
Dr : Arrêtes de faire ta gamine !  
  
Surprise, les larmes s'arrêtèrent, cette réplique lui faisait penser à Draco, il lui aurait dit la même chose.  
  
Gi : Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui Harry, je me rends compte que tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un.  
  
Dr : Qui ça ?  
  
Gi : Tu ne vas pas vouloir me croire.  
  
Dr : Allez, racontes !  
  
Gi : Draco.  
  
Dr : Ah, oh, Draco, je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou pas ?  
  
Gi : Draco n'est pas si désagréable que ça.  
  
Le jeune homme la regarda, intrigué.  
  
Gi : Ne me regardes pas comme ça.  
  
Il la regarda un peu plus dans les yeux.  
  
Dr : Comment ?  
  
Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ginny ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux. Mais quand elle les regarda de plus près il lui parurent bleus. Sûrement un effet de la lumière. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était là, à ses côtés. Ses yeux remplis de larmes devaient déformait sa vision, c'était le visage de Draco qui aparaissait devant elle, rêvait-elle ? Elle se remémora le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Draco.  
  
Draco repensa à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Serait-il pareil en tant qu'Harry ? Il essuya une larme du bout de ses doigts. Ce regard avec lequel elle le regardait, si intense. Aurait-il été le même s'il avait été lui ?  
  
Leurs regards devinrent brûlant de désir. Chacun voulant retrouvé la passion qu'ils avaient perdus. Cet instant où leurs deux âmes s'étaient trouvé si chamboulés, leur c?ur si heureux, une plénitude les avaient envahis .  
  
Ces souvenirs. Leurs visages se frôlaient, leurs lèvres se touchèrent une première fois, comme un choc brutal mais passionné . Puis, plus doux, le deuxième baiser dura aussi plus longtemps.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre mais j'ai mon bac de français bientôt ! AAAHHHH ! ! ! !  
  
Oui, bon, la réponse à vos reviews c'est par ici !  
  
Lullule : Dumbledore ne les a pas changé de corps. C'est Voldemort qui a fait ça, bouh, le méchant.  
  
Kimiko : Oui, c'est bon, merci pour ta review !  
  
Hermione potter : je vois que toi tu vois déjà Harry et Hermione marié (Hermione Potter), on verra ce qu'il en adviendra.  
  
Mya Black : non, ce n'est pas elle et tant mieux si ça te rassures !  
  
Debbie : hé bien, si tu lis attentivement la fic tu devrais te rendre compte que la réponse est toute trouvée.  
  
Katarina : Oui, oui tu as tout compris, c'est Draco qui a dit Ginny dans son sommeil mais elle, elle croit que c'est Harry et elle ne se sent plus ! Dumbledore leur a donné un peu d'énergie pour les réveiller et il ne sait pas encore ce qui c'est passé.  
  
Eve : Merci en tout cas pour avoir laissé une petite review et j'espères que la suite te plaira aussi.  
  
COOL : Hum, hum, tu l'as dit mais ce n'est pas très clair. Enfin, voici la suite et j'espère que tu l'appréciera.  
  
Celina : Ginny et Draco, ah oui. Ils sont trop chou ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Leacmoi : C'est ça ! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews car on ne le répète jamais assez qu'une review fait le bonheur de l'auteur.  
  
Toto : Une suite ? OUI ! La voilà !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Une petite review  
  
Fait toujours le bonheur  
  
De l'auteur.  
  
Tout plein de gros bisous  
  
A mes gentils lecteurs  
  
De tout mon c?ur.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Voili, voilà, j'ai même fais un petit poème pour vous !  
  
PS : Si j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre c'est que je révise pour le bac. 


	11. Mais où est la vérité?

CHAPITRE 11 : Mais où est la vérité ?  
  
Résumé : Après être revenu à Poudlard, Draco et Harry ont échangé leur vie. Harry, à trouvé Stéphanie dans un cachot et à suivi Rogue pour connaître la raison de cet emprisonnement. Draco à trouvé Ginny et ils se sont embrassés mais la jeune fille ne pensait pas Harry à ce moment.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
¤ Aziliz ¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ginny se détacha d'Harry (qui était en fait Draco). Elle réalisait à peine ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui était en face d'elle. Elle le savait maintenant. Oui, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait car ce baiser n'était pas pour Harry. Pourtant, elle avait cru voir ses yeux bleus.  
  
Ce moment était si intense, jamais Draco n'avait connu un baiser si passionné. C'était un baiser plein d'amour et cet amour elle voulait le donner à Harry et non à lui. Il éprouva plus qu'un pincement au c?ur en pensant cela. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait oublié ce moment qui restera gravé dans son âme pour toujours. Ce souvenir le fera souffrir, il le sentait, comme une plaie à jamais ouverte, ce baiser le torturera jusqu'à sa mort.  
  
Une larme lentement se forma au coin de son ?il. Draco, elle savait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui mais il était sûrement trop tard. Et comment ne pas blesser Harry ? la larme commença à quitter son logement pour parcourir sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et se recula. Une fois debout, elle prit sa respiration, elle n'osait pas regarder Harry dans les yeux.  
  
Ginny : Harry, je suis désolé. . .  
  
Une autre larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
Gi : J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Puis elle se retourna et partit en courant.  
  
Draco resta figé. Ce pouvait-il que cette personne qu'elle aimait, cette personne soit lui.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Ginny avait ralenti le pas. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Draco, qu'elle le voit. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard. Peut-être était-il toujours à l'infirmerie ? Elle se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie. Elle espérait ne pas avoir trop blesser Harry.  
  
Elle entendit des voix, elle jeta un coup d'?il à l'intérieur, elle aperçut Draco et Dumbledore qui était penché sur le lit de Stéphanie. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Son visage était livide. Draco regardait Stéphanie avec tant d'intensité. Elle comprit, qu'il l'aimait, ce regard était significatif. Il veillait sur elle comme s'il était son ange gardien. La jeune rousse partit, elle savait que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne l'aimerait jamais. Tel un fantôme, elle erra dans les couloirs le c?ur lourd.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dumbledore : Je ne suis désolé mais on ne peut rien faire pour elle. Elle a signé ce contrat avec Voldemort, elle a vendue son âme au diable.  
  
Harry : mais pourquoi a t-elle fais ça.  
  
Du : Elle a sans doute eu le c?ur brisée. Elle voulait trouvé l'homme qui lui était parfaitement destiné, malheureusement l'âme s?ur est très difficile à trouvé. Elle peut être libéré par le baiser de sa moitié mais trouvé cette personne c'est comme cherché une aiguille dans une botte de foin.  
  
Ha : Le contrat lui promettait l'amour véritable en échange de quoi ?  
  
Du : De rien, justement, elle avait enfin les pouvoirs dont elle avait toujours rêvé, tout ce qu'il lui demandait était de le laisser prendre possession de son corps de temps en temps pour lui montrer le chemin vers l'élu de son c?ur.  
  
Ha : Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs avant ?  
  
Du : Non, bien qu'issue d'une famille de sorcier très connue, la famille Li, elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir.  
  
Ha : Elle devait vraiment être désespéré pour accepter ce contrat. Mais je ne comprends pas l'intérêt qu'avait Voldemort à prendre son corps à elle.  
  
Du : Elle est forte et elle a le même âge que toi. Il voulait pouvoir entrer à Poudlard pour pouvoir se rapprocher de toi Harry.  
  
Ha : Cela veut-il dire que je vais rester dans le corps de Draco toute ma vie ?  
  
Du : Il y a bien une solution si tu veux retrouver ton corps.  
  
Ha : Laquelle ?  
  
Du : Il faut tuer la personne qui t'a lancé ce sort, Stéphanie.  
  
Ha : Pas question !  
  
La colère se lisait dans les yeux d'Harry, des larmes lui vinrent lui brouillent la vision. Il regarda le visage pâle de Stéphanie. Elle remuait dans son sommeil, sans doute un mauvais rêve. Harry posa sa main sur son front pour la calmer.  
  
Dumbledore regardait Harry d'un air bien veillant. Il sourit.  
  
Du : Je vais te laisser réfléchir seul avec elle. Prend ton temps.  
  
Le vieil homme les laissa seuls.  
  
Harry regardait Stéphanie mais plus il pensait à la possibilité qu'elle devrait mourir, qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais, plus son c?ur se nouait et plus la colère l'envahissait. Il prit la main de la jeune fille entre ses mains. Mais il pensa aussi qu'il serait pour toujours Draco. Que choisir ? Bientôt l'esprit de Voldemort contrôlera complètement Stéphanie.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Draco était toujours sur ce banc froid, réfléchissant aux mots de Ginny quand il entendu une voix derrière lui.  
  
Dr : Ginny ?  
  
Il se retourna et vu que ce n'était que Ron et Hermione.  
  
Ron : Harry, on se fait du soucis pour toi. Que fais tu tout seul sur ce banc sans bouger.  
  
Dr : Rien.  
  
Hermione : Cela a un rapport avec Ginny ?  
  
Dr : Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.  
  
He : On voulait t'aider.  
  
Dr : J'ai pas besoin d'aide, je veux mon vrai corps et vous pouvez rien faire pour moi !  
  
Draco se leva et parti en laissant Ron et Hermione perplexe.  
  
Ro : Son vrai corps ?  
  
He : Et voilà, il part encore pour nous laisser seul tout les deux.  
  
Ro : C'est vrai que tu voudrais tellement plus être avec Harry que moi.  
  
He : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est mon ami et il ne vais pas bien.  
  
Ro : Mouais.  
  
He : Tu vas pas faire ton grognon toi aussi ?  
  
Ro : Non, mais ça à l'air de tellement te gêner de rester avec moi.  
  
He : Si tu fais ton ronchon, oui je sens que je vais te laisser tout seul.  
  
Ro : Tu réponds pas à ma question !  
  
He : Quelle question ?  
  
Ro : Oh et puis laisses tomber !  
  
He : Ce que tu peux m'énerver parfois !  
  
Ro : Hermione, et si on laissait Harry tout seul se débrouiller et si on . . .  
  
He : Si on quoi ?  
  
Ro : Ben. . . On pourrait passer un peu plus de temps tout les deux.  
  
Ron se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
He : Et bien, je. . . Pourquoi pas.  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle sentit alors la main de Ron prendre timidement la sienne.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Draco était en colère. Il rencontre Gnny.  
  
Dr : Ginny attends, il faut que je te parles !  
  
Gi : Harry, je suis désolé.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie regardant Stéphanie.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Dr : il faut que je te dises quelque chose d'important.  
  
Gi : J'aime Draco. Et même s'il est amoureux de Stéphanie, il restera dans mion c?ur comme mon seul véritable amour.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Harry se pencha un peu plus sur le doux visage de Stéphanie. Son parfum.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et lui donna un baiser.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Dr : Tu te trompes c'est toi que j'aime Ginny.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna.  
  
Gi : Draco ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ hahaha ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Comme j'étais en vacance en Espagne je vous ai fais attendre presqu'un mois la suite. C'est pour cela que les réponses au reviews seront mises plus tard pour ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps la suite. 


	12. tout rentre dans l'ordre, enfin

CHAPITRE 12 :  
  
Résumé : Après être revenu à Poudlard, Draco et Harry ont échangé leur vie. Harry, à trouvé Stéphanie dans un cachot et à suivi Rogue pour connaître la raison de cet emprisonnement. Draco à trouvé Ginny et ils se sont embrassés mais la jeune fille ne pensait pas Harry à ce moment.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
¤ Aziliz ¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ginny était comme pétrifié. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit comme pour se persuader que tout ça n'était pas un rêve. En face d'elle se trouvait un Draco encore tremblant qui semblait aussi perdue qu'elle. Le jeune blond regardait son reflet dans la vitre, essayant de se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas une fois de plus. Puis, il se tourna vers Ginny qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus.  
  
Un moment passa où les deux amoureux n'osèrent ni parler ni bouger, réalisant à peine se qui venait de se passer.  
  
Ginny: Où est Harry?  
  
Draco: Je suis, je sais que cela va paraître étrange mais c'était moi avant, disons que Harry était moi et j'étais lui, enfin j'étais dans son corps.  
  
Ginny: Ah!  
  
Ginny était encore plus embrouillé, c'est comme s'il parlait un autre langage. Elle se retourna, se moquait-il d'elle ?  
  
Dr: Ginny je t'en supli tu dois me croire, nos corps ont été échangés mais je ne sais pas pourquoi nous les avons enfin retrouvés.  
  
Gi: Tu veux dire que c'est toi que j'ai...  
  
Les joues de Ginny s'empourprèrent et Draco le remarqua quand elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
Gi: que j'ai embrassé.  
  
Les yeux de Draco fixèrent soudainement le sol avant de venir se planter dans ceux de Ginny.  
  
Dr: Oui. C'était moi.  
  
Ginny fit un pas en avant. Leurs mains se cherchaient dans la pénombre du couloir. Une fois que leurs mains se furent trouvées, Draco attira Ginny plus près de lui. La jeune fille se colla contre ce corps brûlant. Il lui avait tellement manqué.  
  
Draco la serra contre lui, respirant son parfum, caressant ses cheveux et sa peau nacré. Ginny frissonna quand elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou, bientôt elle sentit le contact de lèvres, de doux baisers qui lui parcourait le cou puis le visage.  
  
Leur regard se croisèrent, tout deux brûlant de désir, leurs visages se rapprochèrent d'un commun accord. Quand leur nez se rencontrèrent, leur paupières se fermèrent doucement et ils retrouvèrent ce plaisir autrefois perdu.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dans l'infirmerie, deux yeux d'un noir intense venait de s'ouvrir. Stéphanie reprenait ses esprit tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le jeune homme qui était penché sur son lit. Elle voulue se relever pour lui rendre son baiser mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent.  
  
Harry: Ne te fatigues pas trop, tu es encore très faible.  
  
Stéphanie: Harry, je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, je ne voulais pas, ce n'étais pas moi.  
  
Ha: Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore, il m'a....  
  
Harry marqua une pose, il semblait surpris.  
  
Ha: Comment m'as-tu appelé?  
  
St: Harry, pourquoi?  
  
Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il prit Stéphanie dans ses bras. Puis, il vérifia un instant dans la glace que tout ça était bien réel, qu'il avait bel et bien retrouvé son corps.  
  
Stéphanie, elle, le regardait sans comprendre mais son coeur battait à tout rompre depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. De sentir leur corps et leur coeur si proche pendant ce court instant lui avait redonné un peu de forces. Elle le regardait s'agiter comme un gamin et son coeur se remplissait de joie, il semblait avoir retrouvé le sourir et le fait de le savoir heureux après tout ça la réconfortait.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Stéphanie, ses noirs fixé sur lui firent rougir légèrement ses joues. Il s'assit aux côtés de sa princesse et posa delicatement sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Il sentit qu'elle frémissait.  
  
Ha: Tu as froid?  
  
St: Non, non c'est bon.  
  
Elle se redressa dans le lit. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, attendant un signe. Mais alors que Harry se rapprochait, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement.  
  
Dr: Harry!  
  
Draco venait d'entrer, suivi de Ginny. Pour une fois, il était bien content de le voir dans son corps, il l'aurait presque pris dans ses bras.  
  
Ha: Draco! Ginny! Stéphanie s'est réveillé!  
  
Ginny se précipita au chevet de son amie.  
  
Gi: Je suis si heureuse, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.  
  
Dr: Heureux de voir que tu es en forme.  
  
St: Merci, je suis contente de vous revoir, je tiens à m'excuser pour ses deniers jours, je n'étais pas moi même.  
  
Dr: C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
  
Il rire tous, après ces derniers jours, ce moment leur semblait être une pause bien mérité.  
  
Ha: Mais où sont passé Ron et Hermione?  
  
Du bruit dans le couloir se fit entendre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Dumbledore apparut accompagné de Mm Pomprefh.  
  
Dumbledore: Vous voila réveillé mademoiselle Li  
  
Mm Pomprefh: Ecartez-vous, écartez-vous, vous voulez l'étouffer ou quoi?  
  
A cet instant, Ron et Hermione déboulèrent dans l'infirmerie.  
  
Hermione: On vient d'apprendre!  
  
Harry regarda ses amis, il lui avait tellement manqué mais il remarqua qu'ils avaient changés et il compris vite pourquoi. Après quelques minutes, Dumbledore leur demanda de se rendre dans la grande salle car il avait une surprise a annoncé. Stéphanie était décidé a les accompagné et Mm Pomprefh ne réussit pas à la convaincre de rester encore au lit. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière par dessus sa tenue de malade et s'appuya sur Harry et Draco pour descendre l'escalier.  
  
Harry du la laisser repartir vers la table des Serpentard à contre-coeur. Il s'assit aux côtés de ses amis après lui avoir fait un signe de la main.  
  
Du : Chers élèves de Poudlard, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le bal de Noël ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'en organiser un autre pour effacer les mauvais souvenirs. Il se déroulera Samedi. Bien, sans plus attendre, mangeons !  
  
Des plats fabuleux apparurent sur la table, mais Harry n'avait pas très faim, il voulait aller demander tout de suite à Stéphanie de l'accompagner au bal avant qu'un autre le fasse. Il la vit, assise aux côtés de Draco qui souriait.  
  
Ron : Harry il faut que tu manges !  
  
Il leur sourit.  
  
Ha : 9a fait du bien de vous retrouvez.  
  
He : Mais Harry, on ne s'est séparé qu'une ou deux heures.  
  
Ha : Oui ? Et bien il s'en est passé des choses pendants ces deux heures.  
  
Il les regarda avec un sourire complice. Hermione rougit mais Ron ne semblait pas avoir compris.  
  
Ro : Quelles choses ?  
  
Ou bien, faisait-il semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
  
De son côté Ginny restait silencieuse, son regard fixé sur la table en face. Elle se demandait s'il allait l'inviter. Il leva alors les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent. Ils doutaient, pouvaient-ils se montrer en public ? Que dirait les autres ? 


	13. I love you et puis c'est tout

Chapitre 13 : I love you et puis c'est tout  
  
Résumé : Draco et Harry sont maintenant redevenus Draco et Harry (cette phrase n'a pas beaucoup de sens si on n'a pas lu les précédents chapitres !lol). BREF ! Ils ont à Poudlard où il va bientôt avoir lieu un second bal pour effacer les mauvais souvenirs du dernier. NB : La chanson est de Gerald de Palmas et le titre est tellement  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ginny n'arrivait pas à dormir ou plus exactement, dès qu'elle fermaient les yeux, elle voyait Draco embrasser Stéphanie au bal. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis leur baiser. Elle avait si peur qu'il ne la remplace. Stéphanie et lui était vraiment proche, et si tout cela cachait plus que de la simple amitié ? Elle sortit de son lit pour admirer la lune brillante mais alors qu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, un hibou s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Il était noir et fière ce qui lui permit de deviner assez facilement à qui il appartenait. Elle lui prit la lettre délicatement et s'assit près de la fenêtre pour la lire à la lumière de la lune.  
  
---  
  
Chère Ginny  
  
Je voulais juste savoir si tu était d'accord pour aller avec moi au bal.  
  
Draco  
  
---  
  
Ce mot était court mais il lui réchauffa le c?ur, elle savait que pour lui même cette petite phrase était dure à dire. Elle répondu alors tout simplement « oui » et signa. Elle donna sa réponse au hibou et referma la fenêtre. Elle se recoucha enfin l'esprit serein.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ginny était seule dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme se regardait dans le miroir, elle avait vraiment réussi sa coiffure et son maquillage mais pourtant ses yeux embués de larmes trahissait sa tristesse. Dans son ventre, une peur inexplicable la tiraillait. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur, elle avait si peur de le perdre.  
  
-« Ginny ! Tu te dépêches le bal va bientôt commencé ! »  
  
La jeune rouquine sortit de la salle de bain, un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage quand ses amies la dévisagèrent.  
  
-« Et on peut savoir pour qui c'est tout ça ? »  
  
Ginny rougit et commença à descendre pour échapper à la question.  
  
-« Autant de mystère, mais qui cela peut-il être ? »  
  
-« ce n'est pas Harry il y va avec Stéphanie. »  
  
-« Une serpentard ! »  
  
-« Stéphanie n'est pas comme les autres .» dit Ginny  
  
_ »On sait que c'est ton amie mais comme même. »  
  
Ginny leur lança un regard furieux et elles se turent. Arrivées devant la porte, Ginny s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle se cacha dans la foule, cherchant Draco du regard, il n'était pas là. Elle décida de se planquer derrière une montagne de cuisses de poulet, espérant que personne ne la remarque. La musique commença, les élèves se précipitèrent sur la piste sauf quelques empotés et une certaines jeune fille cachée derrière le poulet. Ginny avait peur de ne pouvoir retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps, elle profita que la salle fu plongé dans le noir pour se dirigé vers la porte de sortie. Mais alors qu'elle touchait la poignée, un projecteur éblouissant l'éclaira.  
  
*  
  
Tes cheveux roux ta peau diaphane  
  
Je devenais fou ça tournait au drame.  
  
*  
  
Ginny se retourna, cette voix, elle essayait de distinguer qui chantait sur scène mais la lumière qui l'éblouissait l'en empêchait. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la scène alors que tout le monde s'écartait pour la laisser passer.  
  
*  
  
Je ne dormais plus pour ne pas rêver  
  
Je n'y croyais plus tu m'avais quitté  
  
*  
  
C'était lui, tenant sa guitare, accompagné par deux musiciens que Ginny n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître, il s'agissait de ces deux fameux copains.  
  
*  
  
Tu m'as manqué tellement tellement  
  
Je n'aurais jamais cru autant  
  
Ses yeux se croisèrent. Tout le monde les regardait mais peu lui importait. Il était là pour elle.  
  
Tu m'a manqué tellement tellement  
  
J'arrive à me demander, m'aurais-tu ensorceler  
  
Tu fais du feu avec tes doigts  
  
Tu t'en va seule à travers les bois  
  
Ce que tu y fais je ne le sais pas  
  
Mais souvent j'ai peur que tu ne me reviennes pas  
  
*  
  
Elle se hissa sur la scène pendant qu'il reprenait le refrain. Lui aussi il lui avait tellement manqué.  
  
*  
  
Personne ne croit plus aux sorcières  
  
Mais t'inquiètes pas je serais me taire  
  
Je dirais même que je suis fière  
  
D'être pour toi un homme a tout faire  
  
*  
  
Elle faillit éclater de rire à cette réplique mais il avait l'air si sérieux.  
  
A la fin de la chanson, il posa sa guitare et la prit dans se bras sous les regards surpris de toute l'assemblée. Puis une nouvelle musique commença et ils allèrent eux aussi sur la piste.  
  
Ron bouillonnait et pour le calmer Hermione l'embrassa. Pansy ne bougeait plus, elle avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Elle commença alors à engouffrer une quantité impressionnante de cochonneries accompagnée de Goyle et Crabble. Harry lui tenait fermement Stéphanie malgré les regards malveillant de certains Gryffondors et Serpentard qui ne voyait pas cette relation d'un très bonne ?il. Mais comme ils n'étaient pas les seuls à briser les conventions, ils se sentaient déjà plus à l'aise.  
  
Draco murmura quelques mots dans l'oreille de Ginny, quelques mots qui voulait tant dire « Ginny, je t'aime ». Ginny l'embrassa puis posa la tête sur l'épaule de son prince charmant.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merci à tout mes reviewvers ! ! ! !  
  
Bilou, Hermione99, virginie1, tiquidou, bearbear, hihihi, coccinelle, Deedlit, Melle, Pounkska, mWa_c_mwa, noctalia, aya, lullule, aelydia, ayashi, cool, aulaudra, Miya Black, toto, leacmoi , ève, katarina, hermionepotter, Debbie, Kimko06, Melepha, célina, cho sept, lolo et laulau, amplificatum, mariecool, loline, flo007, lily46, jade, eilema, chounette, pitinad, Tyla, lady-be, mm's, 789fyre, GinnyMcGregor, fred, eowyn, sandy, r, lunicorne, morgane, marie.  
  
Un gros poutous spécial pour Deedlit, katarina, Melepha, Aelydia, Miya Black et Lululle qui m'ont bien soutenue.  
  
Voilà c'est la fin de mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Gros bious à tous et à toutes ! ! !  
  
Aziliz  
  
A bientôt vers de nouvelles aventures PS : quelles couples aimeriez vous ? 


End file.
